Naruto's Saviour
by Shiva Raikage 68
Summary: Naruto makes a new best friend. Is Sasuke and Naruto's other friends going to like them? Find out. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.


_**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. If you have any tips for me they are welcome. I don't own Naruto but I can dream. I own the plot and my oc Kimiko Kuzunov that is it.**_

_** Naruto's Saviour**_

_**Today in the village of Kanoha everything was going well... or so they thought. Naruto Uzumaki was walking to his apartment and found it quickly. He still remembered the way to his old home even after five years. He unlocked the door and walked in to find it just as he left it. Naruto smiled and walked over to his couch. He flopped down on it and thought to himself. 'I really need to clean this place up.' **_

_**He laughed silently as he recalled his training with Jiraiya and his very best friend.**_

_/Flashback/_

_Naruto and Jiraiya were walking in the forest where they chose to do training everyday. They had just finished their elemental Rasengan training today. "Alright, Naruto now that we finished most of your Rasengan training you need to learn to make it bigger and make it look like a giant shuriken." Jiraiya said in his teacher's tone. Naruto looked up and said "I can make the Rasengan bigger and make it look like a giant shuriken!?!"_

_Jiraiya nodded to his student and said "Yes you can Naruto. It takes a lot of chakra though." Naruto looked at his sensei stunned to say the least. He knew the Rasengan was a powerful jutsu but he didn't know you could increase it's size or power. "Cool! When do we start!?!" Naruto exclaimed. "We start tomorrow it's getting dark." Jiraiya replied._

_They were walking to the hotel they would be staying in when they heard a girl scream. Naruto ran to the direction that the girl screamed and to his surprise saw a girl no older than him than a year standing over the six men and two women who attacked her._

_Naruto was shocked and when she turned to leave Naruto stopped her. "Oi! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he ran in front of her. She hesitated before she replied "Yes. You are?" Naruto flashed a grin and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" She looked at him with her ruby red eyes and said "My name is Kuzunov Kimiko. Nice to meet you Naruto."_

_He gave his foxy grin. He was a blond with striking ocean blue eyes. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with black pants, blue sandals and a black headband with the symbol of the leaf village on it. He stood at 5'10._

_Naruto looked at the girl in front of him and saw how pretty he failed to realize she was. She was a girl with dark purple hair in the back with black bangs framing the front of her face. She was slender but had muscle that rivaled his own. She wore dark blue shorts, lightning earrings in each ear and four piercings in her right ear, a black jacket and a red shirt that made her features more profound. She stood at a proud 5'9._

_Kimiko was rather well built he thought. What caught his attention was her stunning ruby red eyes looking back at him without any care in the world. She broke the silence and said "Who is that man behind you?" Naruto turned to see a drooling Jiraiya and was surprised she didn't run away screaming about a perverted old man looking at her like his prey._

_Jiraiya looked at her menacingly. No doubt thinking of nasty thoughts like he usually did and wanting to see her naked and put her in his Icha Icha Paradise books Naruto shuddered. Naruto sighed and said "That's my sensei Pervy sage or Jiraiya." Jiraiya frowned and replied "Please call me Jiraiya. You are?" _

"_Kuzunov Kimiko. What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked. "We're training here. Would you like to join us tomorrow?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Kimiko replied. Naruto extended his hand to her and said "Come with us. You don't want to stay here with these thugs do you?" Kimiko smirked and said "Not really. I'd love to come with you Naruto."_

_Kimiko took his offered hand with a smile and walked with him and his sensei. "How long have you been here Kimiko?" Naruto asked. "I've been here for two days. How long have you been here?" Kimiko replied. "We've been here for a day. In three days we'll be leaving. Hey! You wanna come with us?" Naruto said._

_Kimiko stopped in her tracks and said "If it's okay with your sensei." Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said "Can she come with us? Please!" Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin and said "Sure I don't see why not." "Woohoo!" Naruto yelled. Kimiko smiled and walked beside Naruto. Her eyes locked on the whisker like scars on his cheeks. One conclusion came to her mind. Naruto was a demon vessel._

_Kimiko felt bad for him. She knew what the demon vessel life was like she had met quite a few of them. Almost all of them were treated like shit. Only one she had met so far wasn't. Naruto on the other hand was different from all the others. He still held his head high and smiled. To Kimiko he was one in a million._

_She smiled at him. Naruto had an effect on her. She never before felt like smiling but he changed that quickly. His smile was infectious and she welcomed it. Naruto felt her gaze on him and turned his head towards her. Ruby eyes met ocean blue ones. Naruto stared at her a moment with a blush on his face and whispered "You have beautiful eyes." Kimiko was blushing a crimson red and said "Thank you. Nobody's said that to me in a long time."_

_She looked like an over ripe tomato. "Are you serious!?!" Naruto yelled. Kimiko nodded to him. Before Naruto could say anything else Jiraiya said "We're here you two." They looked up to see the inn they would stay the night. Naruto, Kimiko and Jiraiya walked into the front doors and got their room keys._

"_We'll be sharing this room Kimiko. I hope you don't mind." Naruto said. "No. That's just fine." Kimiko stated. Naruto and Kimiko walked into the room and set down their bags. "So why did you come here Kimiko?" Naruto asked. "Well I was taking a break from traveling so I stopped here. I also needed to pick up some supplies." Kimiko replied._

"_Cool. So did you have any plans on what you were going to do next?" Naruto asked. "Well I do recall a invitation to travel with you and Jiraiya." Kimiko joked mockingly. "Ouch. That was mean." Naruto replied. "You ain't seen mean yet." Kimiko said smirking. "Have you ever traveled with others before?" Naruto inquired. "No." She replied. Naruto smiled and said "Well I think I just blew you being alone all the time out the window."_

"_Yeah you did." Kimiko replied. She walked to her bed and sat on it. *Naruto is the nicest guy I've ever met. This should be fun.* Kimiko thought. _

_Naruto sat behind her and tilted his head towards her. "You okay Kimiko-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. Let's get some sleep." Kimiko answered. They got changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Although they didn't actually sleep until midnight._

_/End Flashback/_

_**That was the greatest night of his life. Naruto had met a new life long friend. She's far stronger then he ever thought possible especially when Ero-sennin got her mad. That was the most scary scene he had ever seen. Yet she was gentle towards him and Ero-sennin. She could touch a cliff and it would crack and crumble when she wanted it to.**_

_**He smiled at how dumb he must have looked when he saw her strength. She was stronger than Tsunade for sure. Kimiko was walking around in the streets of Kanoha getting their lunch. 'Oh yeah, I promised to show her around Kanoha today.' Naruto thought. He set down his backpack and locked the apartment door behind him.**_

_**Naruto ran through the halls of the apartment building and ran out into the streets to find Kimiko. He checked art shops, weapon stores and restaurants. Finally he found her at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Kimiko was just walking out when she heard her name being called.**_

"_**Kimiko-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked. "I wanted to see if you wanted to take a tour of Kanoha now." Naruto replied. "Sure but I thought you'd want to eat your ramen first." Kimiko said as she handed him the ramen she had just purchased for him.**_

"_**Yeah ramen, you're the best Kimiko-chan!" Naruto said. They sat at a bench while he ate his ramen. Naruto was just finishing his ramen when Jiraiya poofed in front of them. "We have a mission in three days. On the third day be at the gates at eight-thirty a.m." Jiraiya stated before he disappeared.**_

"_**That was brief." Kimiko said in mock surprise. "Yeah he's probably going to the hot springs to spy on girls for his pervy books again." Naruto added. "Probably right Naruto-kun. Let's take that tour you promised me." Kimiko said. Naruto nodded and stood up. He put his ramen cup in the garbage and walked down the street with her.**_

_**Kimiko and Naruto walked through Kanoha while Naruto was naming all the places he knew and pointed to them as he named them. "Who is the Hokage right now Naruto?" Kimiko asked as they stood in front of the Hokage tower. "Tsunade baa-chan is the Hokage right now. I'm gonna be Hokage after her. Believe it!" Naruto stated.**_

_**Kimiko smiled because she knew of his plans to be the sixth Hokage. She was gonna be damned if he didn't become Hokage in the future. "Would you like to meet her Kimiko-chan? I have to go see her today anyway so we might as well do it now." Naruto said. "Sure Naruto-kun. I would like to meet Tsunade-chan." Kimiko replied.**_

_**Naruto nodded and took Kimiko's hand in his and ran into the Hokage tower. Naruto was running with Kimiko almost tripping behind him. They stopped at two large double doors and Naruto knocked on the door.**_

"_**Come in." Tsunade said through the thick doors of her office. Kimiko walked behind Naruto as he opened the doors and stepped into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked at the woman behind him and said "Who is this young lady that you brought with you Naruto?"**_

"_**This is my very best friend Kimiko-chan. We met her on our way to Suna. She wanted to meet you Tsunade baa-chan. I hope you don't mind." Naruto announced proudly. Tsunade smiled and said "No I don't mind Naruto. Welcome to Kanoha Kimiko."**_

"_**Arigato Tsunade-san. I hope you don't mind if I talk to you after Naruto-kun is done." Kimiko said. "Not at all. Naruto how did your training with Jiraiya go?" Tsunade said. "Great Tsunade I've gotten a lot stronger with Kimiko and Jiraiya-sensei's help. Kimiko's really strong I bet she's stronger than you!" Naruto stated.**_

_**Kimiko sweat dropped at his bragging about her. 'Some things never change.' Kimiko thought. "Really? I'll have to test her another day if that's okay." Tsunade said "I-if you want to sure." Kimiko timidly replied. Tsunade smiled and said "I see Naruto. Will you be going on a training mission any time soon?" "Nope. Not for awhile." Naruto replied.**_

"_**Now that you have reported back to me you may leave Naruto. I will talk to Kimiko-chan alone." Tsunade said. Naruto walked to the doors and turned to Kimiko. "I'll meet you at the apartment after you're done Kimiko-chan!" Naruto yelled. Kimiko nodded and Naruto closed the door as he left.**_

"_**Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Tsunade asked. "I was wondering if I could live here in Kanoha. All my family was murdered by my best friend." Kimiko stated. "Hmm. I can get the paper work all set up for you and have it ready to fill it out in a week." Tsunade said. "That would be great. Thank you Tsunade-san!" Kimiko replied. "You are welcome and call me Tsunade." She said.**_

_**Kimiko nodded and left Tsunade's office. Kimiko walked home in the dark and knew a man was watching her and was wearing a cloak with red and white clouds on it. The man in the shadows was none other than Uchiha Itachi. She walked through the gates and walked away from Kanoha. **_

_**'Why would Leader-sama want her and the Kyuubi vessel? More importantly why did he emphasize wanting her?' Itachi thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. "You can come out now Itachi Uchiha. I know you're there and your partner too." Kimiko said. 'Genius woman I didn't even make a sound.' Itachi thought.**_

"_**Looks like the cat's out of the bag Itachi." Kisame said. "So it would appear Kisame." Itachi said. They jumped from their trees and walked towards her. Kimiko turned on her heel and looked at Itachi and Kisame. "We can't let her tell her friends we're here Itachi. Guess we'll have to take her with us." Kisame said. **_

"_**Oh yeah, like I'm gonna tell Naruto. He'd have a frigging bird!" Kimiko muttered rolling her eyes. "What was that?" Itachi asked. "Nothing." Kimiko said. "No you said something and I want to hear it." Itachi said. "Yeah hime, I wanna hear too." Kisame said smirking.**_

"_**Did he just call me hime!?!" Kimiko asked acting as calm as a mountain lake. "So what if I did hime?" Kisame said. "Fuck you." Kimiko replied giving him the finger. "Oh ho. She has attitude and I like it." Kisame chuckled. "Kisame do not bite off more than you can chew. Now what did you say before?" Itachi said.**_

"_**I said like I'd tell Naruto he'd have a frigging bird." Kimiko said. "Ah." Itachi replied. "More like a fox." Kisame said. "How would you know Kisame? Do something you shouldn't have?" Kimiko said mocking him. "No." Kisame replied. Itachi used his hand to grab Kimiko's face gently and turned it to him.**_

_**He looked at her eyes and said "You have no Sharingan and yet your eyes are a dark red. How is this possible?" "Who says I don't?" Kimiko said smirking back at him. "If you do prove it." Itachi said. Kimiko closed her eyes and opened them to reveal Sharingan.**_

_**Itachi stared wide eyed at her and said "How did you acquire the Sharingan? You are not an Uchiha." Kimiko shrugged and replied "I don't know. I was born with all the blood line traits. Being immortal though is the real kicker and being the strongest shinobi certainly doesn't help my enemies."**_

_**Kisame looked at her eyes and said "Well, well we have another Sharingan user in the house. I bet she hasn't mastered her blood line traits yet though." "How much you wanna bet on that?" Kimiko asked as one of the bones in her arm came out to form a sword. "Uh oh." Kisame said.**_

_**Itachi jumped back five feet and said "We did not come here to fight." "Yeah and I don't have ten villages after my ass." Kimiko said full of sarcasm. "I'm all for a fight to see how good she is." Kisame chuckled. "Bring it." Kimiko replied. He charged at her and she disappeared so fast Itachi's Sharingan missed her dash to get away.**_

"_**She's faster than I ever imagined." Itachi said. "How fast Itachi?" Kisame asked. "I can't even see her movements" Itachi replied. "Oh, great that's not good." Kisame said. Then a deafening SMACK was heard and Kisame plowed through ten trees and was knocked unconscious with two broken ribs, a broken arm, sprained ankle, mild concussion and lots of cuts, bruises and splinters.**_

_**Itachi was to say the least shocked and whirled around to come face to face with Kimiko. "Hi Itachi long time no see. You might want to take him back to your base and get him looked at. Otherwise he won't survive the night. I however am going home. See you around." Kimiko said as she waved goodbye.**_

_**' Her abilities are insane, accuracy flawless, damage severe, stamina off the charts, barely any exertion, high damage and beauty is a 10 out of 10. How is all this possible? It denies all laws of physics, gravity and all logical reason. One conclusion she was toying with him and held back a great deal.' Itachi thought as he picked up Kisame gently careful not to injure him farther.**_

_**Kimiko made her way to Naruto's apartment and thought 'They must be off their rockers if they think their gonna get Naruto and I to join Akatsuki.' Kimiko reached the apartment door and opened it. Naruto was in the kitchen eating ramen as usual.**_

"_**Do you eat anything but ramen Naruto?" Kimiko said as she giggled. "Nope. How did it go Kimiko-chan?" Naruto asked. Kimiko looked at him and smiled. "It went well. So what do you want to do now?" She said. Naruto just put his bowl in the sink and turned to her. "I want to play truth or dare!" Naruto announced. Kimiko blushed and said, "You want to play truth or dare with me? Truly you must be insane."**_

_**Kimiko sat on his bed across from him and smirked. 'This should be fun.' She thought to herself. "You first Kimiko-chan." Naruto said. "Okay, Naruto truth or dare?" Kimiko replied. "Dare." "I dare you to run down the hall screaming "I love Iruka!" and come back into the room." Kimiko said smirking.**_

"_**Fine." Naruto huffed. He ran out into the hall and screamed "I love Iruka!" and ran back in his room. He closed the door and locked it. "I hate you." Naruto grumbled. "Yeah, yeah your turn Naruto-kun." Kimiko replied. "Kimiko truth or dare?" Naruto asked. "Truth." "Do you like me as more than a friend?"**_

_**Kimiko blushed a deep red before she replied "Y-yes." Naruto grinned widely and said "Your turn Kimiko-chan!" "Naruto truth or dare?" Kimiko asked. "Truth." "Do you like me more than just a friend?" It was Naruto's turn to blush and say "Y-yeah. I hate it when you do that Kimiko-chan!" Naruto said. **_

_**Kimiko giggled and said "Your turn." Naruto said "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Kimiko replied. "I dare you to wink at Sai when you meet him!" Naruto announced. She nodded and smiled. 'Same old Naruto.' Kimiko thought.**_

_**/Meanwhile in Akatsuki/**_

"_**Itachi! What the hell happened to Kisame!?!" a feminine voice said. "We found the girl that's friends with the Kyuubi vessel and Kisame was daft enough to challenge her. She kicked the shit out of him Konan." Itachi replied.**_

"_**Damn. He's lucky to be alive still. I'll take care of him Itachi. Leader-sama wants to speak with you and he's pissed. He'll be madder that Kisame challenged her without all the Akatsuki being there." Konan said.**_

"_**Ah." was Itachi's only reply. He walked to Leader-sama's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." a male's voice boomed. Itachi walked in and looked at the back of the only chair in the room. "Where is Kisame?" Leader asked. "He is in the infirmary with Konan trying her best to heal him." Itachi replied.**_

"_**Why would Kisame be there so injured? I only sent you two on a scouting mission." Leader said looking somewhat pissed as Konan said he would be. "We found the Kyuubi vessel's best friend and Kisame challenged her. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. That is why he is injured. She left me unwounded so I could take him back to base. She did not follow us." Itachi said.**_

"_**WHAT! I specifically told the both of you to leave her alone! Now she knows we're after her too! She will tell the Kyuubi vessel and he'll tell the whole village! That will screw up our entire plan to take her from the village!" Leader roared.**_

"_**This could work to our advantage Leader-sama." Itachi said. "Do tell how this could possibly be good for us." Leader said. "We could convince her that if she comes with us we will leave the Kyuubi vessel alone if she joins the Akatsuki. She cares for him and wants to protect him from harm. Then eventually he will miss her so much that he will join us as well then we will have them both." Itachi stated.**_

_**Leader contemplated Itachi's idea and replied "Well why didn't I think of that sooner! Itachi you only missed one thing." "Yes?" "What if he loves his village too much to leave it?" Leader asked. "Oh don't worry he cares more for her than his village. Kisame and I am sure of it." Itachi said.**_

"_**Alright Itachi but no screw ups or it's your ass on the line." Leader replied. "Yes Leader-sama." Itachi replied as he bowed and turned to leave. Itachi exited Leader's office and heard him say "Hahaha! Itachi's plan is genius! Screw planning on paper I'll just ask him!"**_

_**Itachi sweat dropped and sighed. *Why am I in this organization again?* Itachi thought. He walked down the hall and saw Deidara walking down the hall. "Any news on Kisame, un?" Deidara asked. "No." Itachi answered. "Oh, I heard you two ran into the Kyuubi vessel's best friend and she kicked his ass so badly he's almost on his death bed, yeah. How good is she un?" Deidara asked.**_

"_**My Sharingan can't even pick up on her movements and her brute strength is insane. Never mind her accuracy and her blood line traits." Itachi said. "Wow. She's that good un? I also heard she has all the blood line traits too yeah." Deidara said.**_

"_**She does Deidara. Now excuse me." Itachi said. Deidara nodded and said "Ja ne." Itachi walked into the infirmary when Kisame screamed. Itachi and Konan both winced at the scream. "How is he Konan?" Itachi asked. "Don't ask." Konan said as her eyebrow twitched. "What did she hit him with? A Damn tree!?!" "Actually she punched him through ten trees." Itachi replied. **_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK! You can't be serious!" Konan said as she dropped the needle she was using to stitch Kisame up with. "It is." Itachi assured. "Shit! Just one punch from her did all this!?!" Konan yelled. Itachi nodded and Kisame said "Yup. That hime sure is powerful."**_

"_**You shouldn't have challenged her. You're lucky to be alive right now Kisame. We have a new plan for getting her and the Kyuubi vessel to join us." Itachi said. "Do tell Itachi-san. I'm really curious to know the new plan." Kisame added.**_

_**/Back with Naruto and Kimiko/**_

"_**Let's get some sleep Naruto. It's eleven – thirty at night." Kimiko said to Naruto. "Sounds good to me Kimiko-chan." Naruto replied. Kimiko got dressed into her pajamas while Naruto brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Kimiko climbed into bed and curled into the covers. She slowly drifted off to sleep while Naruto came out of the bathroom. He turned off the lights and climbed into his own bed to sleep.**_

_**Kimiko woke up to light streaming through the window at 5:30 a.m. She got up and smiled. She got out of bed and walked to Naruto's bed to get him up and giggled. Naruto was tangled up in his covers. He was only wearing his boxers as usual and she fought the urge to laugh aloud.**_

_**The said boxers had lollipops on them and he had a stream of drool from his mouth to the floor. Naruto was snoring happily and was half on his bed and half not. *Oh, Naruto what am I going to do with you?* She thought. Kimiko walked over to the side of the bed Naruto was on and shook him gently. "Naruto it's time to get up." Kimiko said softly.**_

_**Naruto groaned and slowly his eyes opened. "Ugh. Do we have to Kimiko-chan? I wanted to sleep in." Naruto replied. Kimiko giggled and said "Okay but no ramen for you!" Naruto shot out of bed like a rocket fully awake and hugged Kimiko tightly. "NO! Kimiko-chan don't be cruel!" Naruto screamed. Kimiko smiled and said "Well you better get up then." "Okay." Naruto replied.**_

_**Kimiko made instant ramen that only takes three minutes and said "Naruto! The ramen is ready." Naruto walked out of the bedroom fully clothed and said "Yay ramen! Arigato Kimiko-chan!" He gladly took the ramen bowl and chopsticks handed to him.**_

_**Kimiko giggled and asked "Do you have any friends in Kanoha other than me?" Naruto turned and said "Yeah. Did you want to meet them?" "Hai. If it's okay." Kimiko replied. "Sure lets head out after breakfast." Naruto stated. Naruto and Kimiko finished their breakfast and walked out the door. Kimiko locked and closed the door before they left.**_

_**They walked down the stairs and ran out of the apartment. Naruto was leading the way. They walked down the streets of Kanoha and they came to a compound of sorts. They walked in and Naruto asked for two people that she didn't catch the names of.**_

_**Ten minutes later a black haired man with pupilless lavender eyes and a woman with the same kind of eyes and dark blue hair walked up to her and Naruto. "H-hi N-Naruto-kun." The shy woman said. "Hey Hinata-chan! Nice to see you too Neji." Naruto replied. "Who is this lady you brought with you?" Neji asked. "Oh! This is my very best friend Kimiko-chan. Kimiko this is Neji and Hinata Hyuga." Naruto replied.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Neji and Hinata." Kimiko said. Neji smirked and Hinata smiled with a nod. "Would you like to walk around Kanoha with us? I told Kimiko-chan I'd let her meet all my friends today." Naruto asked. "Hn." Neji replied. "W-we'd love to Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.**_

_**Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Kimiko left the Hyuga compound and walked to the flower shop. Inside Ino Yamanaka was standing at the till. "Hey how are you doing Naruto!?! Glad to see you've come back." Ino chirped. "Hey nice to see you too Ino." Naruto said. Ino walked up to Naruto and the group. She peeked behind Naruto with her pupilless blue eyes and saw a girl with ruby eyes, black bangs and dark purple ankle length hair.**_

_**She stood at a proud 5'9 an inch shorter than Naruto. "Who is this Naruto?" Ino asked. "This is Kimiko-chan. She's my best friend!" Naruto said proudly. Ino smiled and replied "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you Kimiko-chan." "Nice to meet you too Ino-chan. This is a nice flower shop." Kimiko commented.**_

"_**Yeah. My parents own it. Would you like to buy some flowers?" Ino replied. "Sure." Kimiko said. Kimiko walked in the flower aisle and past Marigolds, Morning Glories, Sunflowers, Daisies, Lilacs and stopped at Sweet Peas and Tiger lilies. **_

_**Kimiko picked four Tiger lilies, three Lilacs and six Sweet Peas.**_

_**She walked up to the till and Ino followed to ring up the total. "That will be $10.75 please." Ino said. Kimiko reached into her side pocket and pulled out a wolf wallet and paid Ino. Kimiko asked Ino to wrap up the flowers in three bouquets. Ino nodded and behind the till wrapped them up into three different bouquets.**_

"_**Thank you Ino-chan." Kimiko said. "You're welcome Kimiko-chan!" Ino Chimed. Kimiko turned at the door and smiled to Ino. Then Kimiko and Naruto's friends left to walk on the streets of Kanoha again Naruto lead the way to the hospital and Kimiko halted. She had a disgusted look on her face and Neji noticed this immediately.**_

"_**Naruto I don't think Kimiko likes hospitals." Neji stated. Naruto halted and turned to Kimiko and Neji. "Kimiko-chan are you afraid of hospitals?" Naruto asked. Kimiko shook her head and replied "No I just don't like doctors. I have horrible experiences with doctors."**_

_**Naruto nodded in understanding. Naruto said "Well let's go see the others then." Kimiko nodded and left the hospital to head for the training grounds. They walked in a lush forest and came to a clearing. Tenten and Lee were training there. Tenten stopped their training as soon as she noticed the others. "Hi guys! Who's the new girl?" Tenten asked.**_

"_**I'm Kuzunov Kimiko. Nice to meet you." Kimiko stated. Tenten replied "My name is Tenten. The guy in the green jumpsuit is Rock Lee." "You have a very bright and youthful glow! My name is Rock Lee." He announced. **_

_**Everybody in the clearing sweat dropped. "Uh. Nice to meet you Lee and Tenten." Kimiko said. Lee gave a thumbs up and a bright almost blinding smile. They talked in the field then Naruto and Kimiko waved good bye to all of them after they spent an hour talking. "Who do you want to see next Kimiko-chan?" Naruto inquired. "Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru if you don't mind." Kimiko answered.**_

"_**Okay Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru it is then!" Naruto stated. They walked down the streets until they came to a buffet because they knew Chouji would go to any buffet. To "Keep up his strength" as he called it. They walked in and found Chouji quickly. Shikamaru, Kiba and a dog were with him. Kiba and Chouji were fighting over the last piece of chicken.**_

_**Shikamaru was sighing in annoyance. Chouji was a solid man with light brown hair under his headband and a white scarf. He wore a green and brown jacket with brown shorts. He had swirl marks on his cheeks.**_

_**Kiba was a dark brown haired man. He was a lean man but had medium build. Red fangs on his cheeks slit purple eyes and white fangs. He wore a fur hooded jacket and dark brown pants. A blue headband and a dog lying beside him.**_

_**The dog was Akamaru. He was mostly a white dog but had brown ears. He looked rather happy and calm despite the fight for the last chicken piece.**_

_**Shikamaru was a man with black hair just long enough to put into a ponytail. The hair was spiky in the back and looked kind of like a pineapple. He had his chin on the palm of his hand. His face spelling annoyance. He muttered the word "Troublesome."**_

_**Akamaru looked up and barked at the new people in the area. Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru looked up. Their eyes locked on Kimiko immediately and they stared. Kimiko noticed this and inquired "Are they your friends Naruto?" "Yes the black haired on is Shikamaru, solid one is Chouji and .." Naruto was cut off when Kiba stood up and said "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru is my ninja dog partner." Pointing to the dog beside him.**_

"_**So who's the lady Naruto?" Chouji asked. "This is my best friend Kimiko-chan." Naruto replied as he smiled proudly. "So this is the new girl huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup." Naruto said. "Nice to meet you Kimiko." Kiba said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Kimiko blushed and said "Nice to meet you too Kiba and Akamaru."**_

_**Naruto frowned at Kiba. Chouji and Shikamaru asked Kimiko and Naruto to join them. "Sure." Kimiko replied. Naruto joined them immediately and Kiba patted a seat next to him and Kimiko took it. Naruto scowled for a moment but covered it up quickly with his usual foxy grin.**_

"_**So Kimiko where do you live?" Kiba asked. "I've been living with Naruto so far but I'm thinking of getting my own place." Kimiko said. "Maybe my sister can help you with that. She's a good person to talk to for that kind of stuff." Kiba replied. "My mom is a expert on decorating homes. Maybe I could ask her if your interested in decorating." Shikamaru suggested.**_

"_**Hm. I'll think about it and tell you my decision." Kimiko said. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded. "Guess we'll be seeing you more often then." Chouji said. "Well I suppose so." Kimiko mused. Shikamaru and Chouji smiled at her.**_

_**Kiba was about to ask her something until Akamaru layed his head on Kimiko's lap. "Looks like Akamaru wants attention." Kiba said. Kimiko stroked his fur and whispered something to him and his tail was thumping against the wood of the booth. "Wow. Akamaru really likes you! I've never seen him so happy what did you say to him?" Kiba asked.**_

"_**I just told him he's a good boy and I think his fur is really soft." Kimiko replied. "Oh. He must like how you're petting him too because he looks really relaxed." Kiba announced. "Yeah I guess he does." she added. "So how did you meet Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "I met him just after I kicked eight gang members asses. I started traveling with him and we became the best of friends." Kimiko answered.**_

"_**We better go Kimiko-chan or you won't be able to meet my other friends." Naruto said. "Holy sheep shit! It's six- thirty already! Sorry guys but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Akamaru, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji." Kimiko exclaimed. "Aw. Well I'll look forward to hanging out with you later then." Kiba said.**_

_**Kimiko smiled and waved to them before Naruto lead her out of the buffet. "Ready to go Naruto?" Kimiko inquired. "Yeah let's go Kimiko-chan." Naruto replied. They walked two miles down the streets and heard a male's voice calling out. "Hey, dickless how are you doing!?!" "Dickless?" Kimiko questioned. "That's Sai. He always calls me that." Naruto mumbled.**_

"_**Oh." Kimiko said. A pale man with a black shirt that stopped at his belly button and black capri's walked up to them. He had black hair and a smile on his face.**_

"_**Hey Sai. I'm fine I guess. I thought I told you to stop calling me dickless!" Naruto said. "You did I just didn't listen to you. Who's the lady walking with you?" Sai asked. "She's my best friend Kimiko-chan." Naruto replied. "Nice to meet you I'm Sai. You look like a nice pretty lady Kimiko." Sai smiled as he spoke. "Nice to meet you too Sai." Kimiko replied with pink tinting her cheeks.**_

"_**Sai you can stop staring at her now." Naruto grumbled. "Whatever dickless." Sai said. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto be nice to Sai. Sai stop calling Naruto dickless please." Kimiko said folding her arms and pouting. "Fine Kimiko-chan if you say so." Naruto said.**_

"_**You look cute when you pout Kimiko-chan." Sai replied smirking. Kimiko turned bright red and said "Sai please stop calling Naruto dickless." She made her cutest puppy dog eyes and Sai turned tomato red. "Okay but only because you asked me to." Sai answered.**_

"_**Thank you Sai-san." Kimiko smiled. "Just Sai please." He said. "Sai have you seen Sakura-chan? She got off shift at the hospital an hour ago." Naruto asked. "No. I thought ugly would be the first person you would want her to meet." Sai replied. "I would have but Kimiko hates hospitals and doctors for some reason." Naruto said.**_

"_**Just the doctors Naruto. I don't give a flying shit about the hospital." Kimiko mused. "Well I don't like doctors either Kimiko. Ugly is the only one I trust though." Sai said. Kimiko shuddered at the mention of the word doctor.**_

"_**Well I gotta go. See you around Kimiko. Later Naruto have fun." Sai announced his good bye. "Bye." Kimiko replied with a wink. "See ya." Naruto mumbled. "Sasuke is next on the list of people I want to meet. I can wait to meet Sakura." Kimiko said. "Okay to Sasuke's we go!" Naruto yelled as he took Kimiko's hand and ran down the streets.**_

_**On the way to Sasuke's house they saw Sakura walking past his house. 'Shit.' Kimiko thought. "Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto yelled. Kimiko was praying to god that Sakura didn't hear him or ignore him. "Hey Naruto! Who's the girl you brought with you?" Sakura asked. 'Dammit! There is no god.' Kimiko cursed in her head.**_

"_**This is Kimiko-chan. My best friend. You two would've met up sooner but we were distracted." "Oh I see." Sakura replied. 'Say hi Kimiko-chan!" Naruto said. "Hi." Kimiko said. "Hi nice to meet you Kimiko-chan." Sakura replied. "How have you been Naruto?" "I've been okay I guess." Naruto said. "Well I'm glad to hear that but unfortunately I have to go home Tsunade has me on the early morning shift tomorrow." Sakura said.**_

"_**Oh, well we'll see you tomorrow." Naruto replied. "Yeah bye!" "Bye!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's go Naruto. I still need to meet Sasuke." Kimiko said. "Right let's go." Naruto replied. Kimiko and Naruto ran to a compound with a red and white fan on it. They ran to a house and Naruto knocked on the door.**_

"_**Sasuke-teme! It's me Naruto I know you're there. I brought a friend for you to meet." He said. "Coming." He mumbled. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. Naruto smiled and Sasuke looked at him with a blank face. Kimiko quirked an eyebrow. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Come in."**_

_**He moved out of the way and Naruto entered the house. Kimiko stood there and mumbled in her head that god hated her. Until Sasuke spoke up and said "You going to come in or stand out here in the cold?" "S-sorry Sasuke-san." Kimiko said with a blush. She walked through the door and took a look at Sasuke as he closed the door. His hair was black with blue highlights. He had a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back of it. 'That must be his clan's symbol.' Kimiko thought.**_

_**Sasuke also wore black shorts and had onyx eyes like Itachi. 'Must be a family trait.' Kimiko mused. She looked at the walls and saw some family pictures. Sasuke meanwhile eyed her up and down. (Perfect.) Was Sasuke's only thought as he walked beside her. He blushed slightly and felt a nose bleed coming on.**_

_**Kimiko glanced at Sasuke and turned bright pink. Naruto called from the living room. "Come on guys! We don't have all day." Sasuke and Kimiko walked down the hall and muttered in chorus. "Impatient little bugger." They stopped in their tracks and locked eyes. Sasuke was the first to speak. "You call him that too?" "Um I do sometimes." Kimiko replied.**_

_**Sasuke smirked and lead her to the living room. Naruto was sitting on the chair. "Oi dobe move it!" Sasuke said. "I got here first!" Naruto protested. "My house." Sasuke stated. Kimiko inwardly laughed at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto frowned at Kimiko and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. *I'd swear you two are brothers Naru-kun.* Kimiko's voice echoed in Naruto's head.**_

_**Naruto chuckled and said "We're pretty damn close." Sasuke looked from Kimiko to Naruto and said "What are you talking about Naruto?" Kimiko smirked and said "You can tell him."**_

_**Sasuke frowned and said "What?" "Kimiko-chan can read minds and quite a few other things. Like say talk to you in your mind." Naruto stated. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her and said "Really?" Kimiko smiled at him. *Yup. Kinda scary huh Sasuke?* *You weren't kidding were you?* Sasuke said in his mind. *Nope* Kimiko replied. Sasuke smirked and said "Move Naruto." "No." Naruto said. "Fine I guess Kimiko and I will sit on the couch." Sasuke said.**_

_**Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed Kimiko's hand gently and pulled her beside him on the couch. Sasuke and Kimiko sat hip to hip. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. 'What does he think he's doing!?!' He thought. Kimiko blushed a faint pink but due to her pale skin it stood out. "Sasuke-san?" Kimiko asked.**_

"_**Sasuke." He replied. "Sasuke I hear you have just returned to Kanoha after a long time of absence." Kimiko said. "Yes, I've been gone for six years." Sasuke stated. "Oh, really? Do you mind me asking why you left?" Kimiko inquired. "I wanted to become stronger so I could defeat my older brother." Sasuke replied. "Ah." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Hey Sasuke. How long have you been back for?" Naruto asked. "A month or two." Sasuke answered. "Kimiko-chan and I just arrived yesterday." Naruto stated. "Really? Have you shown Kimiko around yet?" Sasuke asked. "I've shown her around some of the places. Though not all of them." Naruto replied.**_

"_**How did you two meet? Sasuke probed. "I had just finished kicking the shit out of some gang and was about to leave until Naruto stopped me and asked me if I was alright." Kimiko replied. "Yeah some guys decided to gang up on her. I had just turned the corner and saw them hit the ground" Naruto said.**_

"_**I see. You must be tough Kim-chan. How many were there?" Sasuke asked. "There were eight of them." She stated. Naruto flared in anger. (Kim-chan!! How does he get away with that!?! Sasuke hasn't even known Kimiko-chan 10 minutes and he acts like he's known her forever!!!) Naruto screamed in his mind.**_

_**Kimiko sweat dropped and tried to ignore it. "Sasuke how long have you known Naruto?" Kimiko asked. Naruto gaped and Sasuke smirked. "Longer than you have." He replied. "I meant how long before you left smart ass." She said rolling her eyes. "Ten years ago is when I met Naruto." Sasuke answered.**_

"_**Ah. Nice to see you understand the question now." Kimiko teased. "Ha ha. Very funny Kim-chan." Sasuke said. "Aww. I hurt Sasuke's feelings." She giggled. Naruto laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kimiko smirked and watched as Naruto calmed his laughing down.**_

"_**How long are you planning to stay for Kim-chan?" Naruto frowned again but replaced it with a smile quickly. "I plan to live in Kanoha." Kimiko stated. Sasuke gasped slightly and said "Where?" "I don't know yet." Kimiko replied. Naruto frowned deeply. He knew where this was going.**_

"_**Maybe we could work something out." Sasuke said. "Maybe." Kimiko replied. Naruto changed the subject quickly. "Sasuke! Have you gone to see the others yet?" He asked. "No. They don't want to see me at all." Sasuke replied. "Oh that's too bad Sasuke." Kimiko answered. "Yeah I guess I should have expected that." Sasuke stated.**_

"_**They'll forgive you some day." Kimiko assured. "I can hope can't I?" Sasuke mused. She nodded and gave an encouraging smile. Naruto smiled and looked at the clock. "Ack! No way it's already 10 at night!" Naruto yelped in surprise "Well if you two want to keep talking I'll go home. I'm beat." Naruto stated. "See you Naruto." Sasuke said.**_

_**Naruto nodded and left the room. (Naruto is acting jealous. I wonder why?) Kimiko thought. "Would you like to stay over for the night?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know Sasuke." Kimiko replied. "One night away from Naruto won't hurt will it?" Sasuke inquired. "Well I suppose. Do you have any spare rooms I can use?" Kimiko asked.**_

"_**Yes follow me." Sasuke answered. Kimiko walked with Sasuke to the rooms and he stopped at a door. "This used to be Itachi's room but you can use it. Don't mind the dust." Sasuke said. "Um are you sure?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah it's okay." He assured. "Alright." Kimiko said.**_

_**Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door. Kimiko walked into the old room. "Wow. When he said dust he wasn't kidding." Kimiko whispered. She spent ten minutes cleaning the room and teleported her clothes to her room in Sasuke's house. (Well Itachi had good taste in sheets.) Kimiko mused.**_

_**She changed into her pajamas that said "If I don't get my way everyone suffers!" Kimiko walked out of her room and to the kitchen to find Sasuke in his pajama pants and nothing else. "Damn I always show up at the wrong time." Kimiko mumbled. Sasuke turned slightly and caught a glimpse of her. (Drop dead gorgeous.) Sasuke thought.**_

_**Kimiko blushed a little and said "Thanks Sasuke. You don't look so bad yourself." Sasuke nearly choked on the water in his mouth and blushed a deep red. He coughed and said "Thanks Kim-chan." "Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to make you choke on your water." Kimiko stated. "It's okay Kim-chan." Sasuke replied.**_

_**Kimiko walked down the hall and thought. (I should make him blush more often. He looked funny and cute.) Kimiko chuckled and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "What's so funny Kim-chan?" He asked. "Nothing." Kimiko replied. "Kimiko tell me what's so funny." Sasuke said.**_

"_**Wouldn't you like to know." She said devious smirk in place. "Yes I would." Sasuke replied. "Not tonight you don't." Kimiko said running to her room. "Kimiko! You come back here!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after her. She ran into her room with Sasuke in tow. **_

_**Kimiko just made it to the bed when she was tackled onto the bed by Sasuke.**_

_**/Meanwhile outside the window/**_

"_**Itachi is that your little brother and Kimiko-hime in your room?" Kisame asked. "Yes she cleaned it too." Itachi said. "Hm. Our mission just got a little harder." Kisame grumbled. "Not to worry Kisame. She will be alone eventually. Then we will offer her a deal." Itachi stated calmly. "I guess." Kisame said. "Damn I'm still sore from the punch I got from her. What gives?" Kisame mumbled.**_

_**/Meanwhile inside the room/**_

"_**Sasuke! Okay, okay I'll tell you." Kimiko said between giggles. "About bloody time." Sasuke smirked. "You really want to know that badly?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. "Okay I thought I should make you blush more often. It makes you look funny and cute. Happy now?" She said. Sasuke blushed slightly and said "Well why didn't you just say that sooner!?!"**_

"_**That's no fun and you know it." Kimiko taunted. "Damn how old are you anyway?" Sasuke asked. "I'm nineteen why?" Kimiko replied. "Really?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded. "Yeah." She said. "Well that's interesting. Does Naruto know how old you are?" He inquired. "No he believes I'm eighteen." She replied.**_

"_**Oh, well let's get some sleep." Sasuke suggested. "Hm. Sounds like a plan." Kimiko said while playing with Sasuke's bangs. "Having fun?" Sasuke asked. "Yup." Kimiko said. Sasuke started playing with her hair and couldn't believe how silky it was. "What do you use to make your hair so soft?" Sasuke whispered. "It's naturally that way." Kimiko replied.**_

"_**Mm. Really now?" Sasuke said. He got up and bid Kimiko good night. Kimiko crawled into bed and dug her nose into the sheets. Soon she was fast asleep. Itachi and Kisame meanwhile waited for their time to visit her later.**_

_**~two month time skip~**_

_**Kimiko was walking in the forest outside Kanoha heading to the house she made for herself after a long day of helping Tsunade with her paper work. (Well today was fun. At least I helped Tsunade with her huge pile of paperwork.) Kimiko thought. **_

_**Kimiko walked to her house and unlocked the door. She walked into her home and closed the door. (Will they ever stop following me?) Kimiko chuckled inwardly. "I know the Akatsuki are in my house and I would like to see my guests." Kimiko announced. "Damn she's good un." A blond with a high ponytail and pale blue eyes came down the stairs. "That's one of you." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Hey! It's Kimiko-hime." Kisame said. "Cruisin' for a bruisin Kisame-san." Kimiko warned. "Aw. She even remembers me." Kisame announced. "Well what a pretty girl you are." A red head walked to stand beside the blond. Kimiko just shrugged. "Oh come now no hello?" The red head asked. "Not until I see all my guests." Kimiko said.**_

"_**We meet again Kimiko-san." said Itachi. "So I see." Kimiko replied. "Oh is this the one who put you in the recovery room Kisame?" A blue haired woman walked to Kisame. "Yes that's her." Kisame confirmed. "I'll bet that hurt too." Kimiko said smirking. "You have no idea." Kisame huffed.**_

"_**Serves you right." Kimiko mumbled. "What was that Kimiko-san?" Itachi asked. (Wouldn't you like to know.) Kimiko laughed inwardly. "Ah so you are Kimiko-san. I am Pein of the Akatsuki. Pleasure to meet you." A man with orange hair red eyes and lots of piercings said.**_

"_**You must like pain judging by all your piercings." Kimiko said. "She looks good enough to eat." A man with a half white and half black face said. "Dream on Zetsu." Kimiko said scowling. "I'm not that good looking." "We disagree very much Kimiko-san."**_

"_**Call me san again and I'll gut you and skin you alive." Kimiko said. "Is that a threat my dear?" Pein asked. "No that's a promise. I hate san at the end of my name." Kimiko mumbled the least part. "Alright how about Kimiko-chan then?" Pein asked. "Un." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Hi. I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" A man with a orange swirled mask said. "Shut up Tobi un!" "Deidara-senpai should be nicer to Tobi." He said. "No." The blond known as Deidara grumbled. "I am Sasori of Akatsuki. A pleasure to meet you Kimiko." The red head said. "Ah." Kimiko said.**_

"_**I am Konan of the Akatsuki. Nice to finally meet you." Konan said with a smile and hand extended. Kimiko took the hand and shook it. "I am Hidan." A man with silver hair said. "I am Kakuzu." A man with a mask on his nose and mouth said.**_

"_**Hope you don't mind but Hidan raided your fridge." Deidara said sheepishly. "No." Kimiko replied. *He's kinda like Naruto and Ino.* She thought. "Good. Do you worship Jashin?" Hidan asked. "I've thought about it." Kimiko replied. "Excellent! You should watch me sometime and decide on it." Hidan announced.**_

"_**Sure." Kimiko answered. "We would like to talk to you about an offer." Pein said. "What now?" Kimiko questioned. "We would like you to join us but in return we will leave Naruto alone forever." Pein said. "Hm. Sounds like a good deal. Just how do you intend to keep me joining a secret?" Kimiko inquired.**_

"_**You will descise yourself at all times outside the Akatsuki base and that will be that." Pein stated bluntly. "Ah." Kimiko replied. "That was easy un." Deidara said. **_

"_**Don't complain Deidara! She can kick our asses easily!" Kisame yelled. Itachi looked to Kimiko and said "Hn." "Hn." Kimiko said back. Itachi stared at her and thought. (Is she challenging me?) *Yeah I'm challenging you Itachi-san.* Kimiko smirked as Itachi glared at her and replied "It would be best if you didn't." All the Akatsuki looked between Itachi and Kimiko. "What are you talking about Itachi? Kimiko-chan didn't say anything." Sasori said.**_

"_**She can talk to people in their minds." Pein replied. "What! Really!?!" Kisame shouted. *Ha ha. Really scary huh?* "WHAT THE FUCK!" They all except Pein and Itachi yell. Kimiko smirked and said "Let's talk in the living room." Kimiko walked out of the hallway and was followed by her guests.**_

"_**Have a seat." Kimiko said as she sat on her leather chair. They sat and Itachi stood beside her. "When do you want to leave?" Konan asked. "Tonight if it's convenient. They'll know I'm missing immediately anyway." Kimiko replied. "Sounds good." Pein said. "Do you want one of us to help you pack?" Itachi asked.**_

"_**How about Deidara and Sasori? Would you mind?" Kimiko inquired. "I don't mind un." Deidara replied. "No problem Kimiko-chan." Sasori stated. "We'll see you at the base then. You two will escort Kimiko there." Pein ordered. Deidara and Sasori nodded. "Bye bye Kimiko-chan! Tobi will see you later." Tobi said.**_

"_**Looking forward to it." Kimiko replied with a smile. The Akatsuki disappeared outside the house and Kimiko turned to the two remaining Akatsuki members. "Well let's get started." Sasori said. "Okay." Kimiko replied.**_

_**They walked up stairs to a closed door. Kimiko opened it to reveal the master bed room. The walls were black and the carpet floor was scarlet red. The bed had dark blue silk sheets and a baby blue blanket. "Wow! Who decorated the room un?" Deidara asked. "I did." Kimiko answered.**_

"_**This is amazing." Sasori said awestruck. "Thanks." She replied. Sasori walked to the dresser and Deidara walked over to the bed. "Are you rich yeah?" "Yes Deidara I'm rich." Kimiko stated. "How much un?" Deidara asked. "50 billion." Kimiko replied. "Fifty billion!!" Sasori and Deidara shouted.**_

"_**Shh. Not so loud guys. You don't want Anbu to show up do you?" Kimiko said. "Not really." Sasori said. Deidara started packing up Kimiko's shirts and pajamas. Sasori was packing up Kimiko's pants and pictures. While doing so he came across her underwear and bra drawer. Sasori blushed and looked at them. He started packing them until he saw a matching pair.**_

"_**Black and red laced panties and bra?" Sasori whispered. "What's that un?" Deidara walked over to Sasori. Sasori blushed a deep red and Deidara looked at the clothing Sasori was holding and blushed dark red. "Oh. Those look nice Sasori-Danna. Don't let her catch you with them though un." Deidara said.**_

_**Sasori put them away and walked over to her bed and sat on it. "You done packing already Deidara?" Sasori asked. "I just finished yeah." Deidara replied. "I'm done." Kimiko said. They looked up and nodded. "Let's go then." Sasori replied. Sasori, Deidara and Kimiko walked out of her home to a clearing.**_

"_**You wanna walk or fly?" Deidara asked. "Fly and I'll provide the transport." Kimiko stated. "How?" Sasori inquired. "Just watch Sasori." She replied. Kimiko pulled off a leaf from a tree branch and blew on it making a loud and clear whistling sound. The sound of huge flapping wings could be heard closing in. "Hope you like fast rides." Kimiko said.**_

_**A huge bird came and landed in the clearing in front of them and looked at Kimiko nodding. "Hi Lia. Long time no see." Kimiko said "Come on guys." Sasori and Deidara nodded. They all got on the gold and white colored bird and took off. "How far to the base?" Kimiko asked.**_

"_**I'd say with this speed two hours." Deidara said. "Well what do you want to do for an hour and forty-five minutes?" Kimiko inquired. "Strip poker!" Deidara yelled. "You don't want to play that game with me." Kimiko said. "Come on! Please." Deidara begged.**_

"_**Alright but don't blame me if you're freezing before we get there." Kimiko replied. "Okay Kimiko-chan." Deidara said. Sasori pulled out a deck of cards and dealt them out. "Alright let's play." Sasori announced. **_

_**/one hour later/**_

"_**No way un! You are good yeah." Deidara yelled. "You are so going to pay for this Kimiko-chan." Sasori stated. "Oi! You said you wanted to play even after I warned you. It's your own fault!" Kimiko retorted. "Hm. You have a point." Sasori mumbled.**_

_**Sasori was down to his boxers and undershirt. Deidara was just down to his boxers. He huffed and pouted. "Do you guys wanna quit now? This is your last chance to back out." Kimiko warned. She had lost only her cloak and her jacket. Nothing else and that made Sasori and Deidara a little mad. "No." Deidara and Sasori said. "Okay but you've been warned." Kimiko replied.**_

"_**I have a two pair." Sasori said. "I got a flush." Deidara said. Kimiko sighed and said "I have a royal flush. I win again." Deidara and Sasori blushed bright red and said "Dammit!" (Please don't pick me! Pick Sasori-Danna but not me!) Deidara cried in his mind. **_

"_**Sorry Dei-kun your boxers come off." Kimiko stated. "Aw. Why me!?!" Deidara shouted. "I'll get Sasori too Dei-kun. Just have some patience." Kimiko replied. With another huff Deidara stood up and pulled down his boxers. Kimiko blushed a faint pink and Sasori coughed.**_

"_**Like what you see?" Deidara asked. "Depends on if you hope I'll get Sasori too." Kimiko stated. "You better un!" Deidara retorted as he sat down beside her putting his cloak on his lap. "..."**_

_**Sasori dealt again and looked at her. He saw no hints of emotion. (Perfect poker face. Itachi would have a good run for his money playing with her.) *I heard that.* Kimiko said in his mind. *Sorry.* Sasori apologized.**_

"_**No problem Sasori-kun." Kimiko replied. "I got a flush." Sasori said. "Well doesn't that suck for you. I got a full house." Kimiko said. "Shit!" Sasori said. Deidara chuckled and blushed. "Say bye bye to your shirt Sasori-kun." Kimiko stated. "Fine." Sasori mumbled.**_

_**He pulled off his shirt to reveal his puppet body. Which in Kimiko's opinion wasn't bad. "Deal again Sasori?" Kimiko asked. He nodded and dealt the cards again. "I got a two pair." Sasori announced. "I got a pair." Kimiko said. "Finally I won." Sasori said "Take off the fishnet shirt." **_

_**Kimiko pulled it off and set it beside Deidara. "Alright deal." Sasori handed Kimiko her cards and did the same for himself. "I have nothing." Sasori mumbled. "I got a full house." Kimiko stated. "Dammit!" Sasori cursed.**_

"_**Boxers off now." Kimiko replied. Sasori grumbled and pulled them down. Deidara laughed his ass off and Kimiko smirked. "Sasori-Danna you got beat by Kimiko-chan!" Deidara said. "So did you." Sasori retorted. "So? I actually didn't blush like a mad man." Deidara replied.**_

"_**Shut up." Sasori stated. "Put your clothes on you two. We're almost there." Kimiko said. "Okay." They replied. Deidara and Sasori put their clothes back on and walked off of Lia. "Thank you Lia. You can go home now." Kimiko said. With a nod Lia took off and started heading home.**_

"_**Let's get inside un. I'm hungry and cold." Deidara said. "I told you two you were playing strip poker with the wrong girl." Kimiko mumbled. "Hey you warned us." Sasori stated. "Duh." Kimiko said. They walked into the base and went down many corridors until they came to the living room.**_

"_**Look who's here." Kisame said. Kimiko rolled her eyes at him. "Sasori why do you and Deidara look so cold?" Konan asked. Kimiko smirked and said "Have fun explaining that one."**_

"_**Thanks Kimiko-chan." Deidara mumbled. "I warned you did I not?" Kimiko said. "Yes you did." Sasori replied. Kimiko walked to Pein and asked "May I get a tour?" Pein smirked and said "Why yes you may. Hidan show Kimiko-chan around." "Alright. Come with me." Hidan said. "Thank you Hidan-san." Kimiko said.**_

_**Hidan blushed a faint pink and mumbled "You're welcome Kimiko-chan." She smiled at him sweetly. "These are the bedrooms." He said pointing to the hallway. "That's the living room, Pein-san's office, the kitchen and.." As he walked Kimiko to a door and opened it "That is the training grounds and this is the meeting room." He said as he walked in front of the room beside Pein's office.**_

"_**My room is over there in case you have any questions to ask me." Hidan said. "Thanks Hidan-san. I will remember that." Kimiko replied. "Oh and take this." Hidan said as he handed her a medallion. "Wow! Thank you so much." Kimiko said as she took it from him. "Keep it with you at all times. I'll teach you how the religion goes later." Hidan stated.**_

"_**Okay Hidan-san. I'll see you later then." Kimiko said. Hidan nodded and walked into his room. Kimiko walked over to the living room and saw Deidara frowning. "What's up guys?" She asked. "I wanted to show her around un!" Deidara said. "Calm down Deidara." Sasori hissed. **_

"_**Shut up yeah!" Deidara shouted. "Dei-kun relax. There are other things I haven't been shown yet." Kimiko said. "Like what un?" He inquired. "I haven't seen you're art. I'd like to see them." Kimiko replied. "Well then come with me yeah!" Deidara said taking her hand and running to his room.**_

"_**He's really beginning to like her." Kisame commented. "He's allowed to do that Kisame leave him alone." Konan shot back. Deidara opened his door and walked in with Kimiko in tow. "Your room looks so nice." She commented. "Thanks Kimiko-chan. Your room looked better though yeah." Deidara said.**_

"_**Meh it's really good but I like yours too." Kimiko stated. Deidara's room had light blue walls and dark blue carpet. On the wall was a painted picture of a lake with the moon reflecting off of it with grass fields. "Thanks Kimiko-chan. You like art un?" Deidara answered. **_

"_**Yeah and I love to paint and sketch. What about you?" Kimiko asked. "I like my exploding clay birds. I like painting to though un." Deidara replied. "Maybe you and I can paint together sometime?" She asked. "I'd love to un. Let's start right now yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.**_

"_**Okay you get the paints and I'll get the paper." Kimiko said. "Alright Kimiko-chan. Let's get started then." Deidara announced. Kimiko grabbed the paper and set it up. Deidara brought the paint and they started on their paintings.**_

_**Kimiko thought about what she could paint and set to work. An hour later Deidara was already painting and looked over to Kimiko now and then. (I wonder what she's painting un.) He thought. *You realize I can read minds Dei-kun.* Deidara nearly squirted paint over his painting and flushed in embarrassment. *Sorry Kimiko-chan. I'm still not used to that.***_

"_**So I noticed." Kimiko giggled. She had never looked away from her painting and had just finished it when Deidara asked "What did you paint un?" **_

"_**You'll see. I want to see yours first." Kimiko replied. "Okay yeah." Deidara replied. His was a painting of Lia and he smiled proudly. "You made one of Lia. I bet she'd love it." Kimiko said. "I hope so un." Deidara replied. "Here's mine." Kimiko said flipping her painting to him.**_

"_**Dear sweet and merciful Kami!" Deidara shouted. Kimiko's painting was Deidara, her and Sasori in a field of pink, purple and blue flowers. She was hugging Deidara and Sasori close to her. Sasori was smiling and Deidara was pouting with a faint blush on his cheeks. Light blue slightly clouded sky and Kimiko was smiling.**_

"_**What do you think Dei-kun?" Kimiko asked. "I love it un! Could I have it yeah?" Deidara asked. "Sure you can Dei-kun. Could I show it to Sasori first though?" Kimiko inquired. "Sure un." Deidara said. Kimiko walked out the door and found Sasori sitting on the couch with Kisame and Itachi.**_

"_**Sasori-san." Kimiko said. Sasori looked up and said "What is it Kimiko-chan?" "I have a painting to show you. I think you'll like it." Kimiko replied. "Okay let me see it." Sasori said. "Okay." Kimiko said as she handed it to Sasori. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he yelled "HOLY SHIT! YOU PAINTED THIS!?!"**_

_**Itachi and Kisame looked to see what it was and Kisame's jaw dropped while Itachi smirked and stared. The painting looked almost like real life. The rest of the Akatsuki except Deidara ran up to Sasori and looked at what he yelled about. "Wow Kimiko-chan that looks like you could jump in it and you wouldn't know the difference." Konan said.**_

"_**Thank you Ko-chan." Kimiko said. Sasori handed Kimiko her painting and said "You are extremely talented Kimiko-chan." "Thank you Sasori-san." Kimiko replied. Kimiko bid them farewell and slipped into Deidara's room. "Dei-kun where do you want me to put the painting?" She asked.**_

"_**Over there by my bed yeah." Deidara replied. "Okay Dei-kun." Kimiko replied. She set it down at the headboard and turned to Deidara. **_

_**/Meanwhile in Kanoha/**_

_**(I should go see Kimiko-chan before I go home.) Naruto thought. "Oi dobe!" Sasuke shouted. "Sasuke-teme? What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired. "I was going to see Kim-chan. Why?" Sasuke said. "Oh so was I. Wanna come with me?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Sasuke replied.**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto walked in silence. A comfortable silence. Sasuke was in deep thought and didn't realize he almost walked past Kimiko's house. "Oi Sasuke! Kimiko-chan's house is right here." Naruto yelled. "Hn." Sasuke replied. He walked back and looked at Naruto.**_

"_**Something is wrong here. Kimiko-chan isn't inside. She's always home at eight." Naruto said. "Maybe she's running a little late today." Sasuke replied. He was feeling the same way as Naruto but didn't dare show it to the blond. "Let's go inside." Naruto suggested.**_

_**Sasuke walked in and Naruto followed. "Kimiko-chan!" Naruto called. "This is odd." Sasuke commented. "I told you Sasuke-teme! Something is wrong." Naruto said.**_

"_**I'm beginning to agree with you Naruto." Sasuke stated. Naruto walked to the staircase and walked up the stairs. Sasuke looked in the kitchen and then the living room. He had just reached the pantry when he heard Naruto yell.**_

"_**Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's heart raced in his chest. (Please no.) He thought as he ran up the stairs. "What is it Naruto!?!" Sasuke shouted. What Sasuke saw was Naruto sitting on the floor...crying? "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "She left Sasuke. Kimiko-chan is gone." Naruto's voice cracked.**_

"_**How do you know that?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto held out a note to Sasuke and he took it. Sasuke started to read it.**_

_Dear Sasuke, Naruto and anybody reading this._

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I have left to join Akatsuki for you all and Naruto. They promised me if I joined them they would leave you alone forever. I'm so sorry about this but I don't want to see any of you hurt._

_The Akatsuki will take good care of me and they'll leave you all alone. By the time you read this I'll be long gone. Please don't look for me I'm doing this all for you guys. I'll be fine and don't worry. My deepest apologies to the following._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Asuma, Kurinai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, Ton ton, Sai and Ibiki. _

_Remember I love you all and always will._

_Yours truly_

_Kimiko Kuzunov_

_**Sasuke gritted his teeth and a tear fell from his eye. "She did this to save us?" Sasuke said aloud. "Yeah but why?" Naruto said through sobs. "We need to report this to Tsunade Naruto." Sasuke stated angrily. "O-okay." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Naruto rushed to Tsunade's office.**_

"_**WHAT!?!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune gasped and looked to Tsunade. "Let me see this note." She said holding out her hand. Sasuke handed it to Tsunade and she read it. "Find Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Akamaru, Ino, Sai, Ibiki, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Asuma and Kurinai. It's an emergancy. Now!" Tsunade demanded.**_

"_**Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied as she dashed to find them. "Sasuke have a seat. Naruto you too." She said. Sasuke and Naruto obediently sat. "Kimiko is now a S+++ class missing nin." Tsunade stated. "WHAT!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.**_

"_**I'm sorry boys but I have to consider her an S+++ class missing nin. No matter how much I hate it." Tsunade said. Sasuke and Naruto both looked down. "I've never heard of that rank before. Is it new?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**Yes. For her abilities are beyond any and all other ranks." Tsunade replied grimly. "Yeah but why?" Sasuke asked. "Why what?" Tsunade inquired. "Why did she leave? She could've kicked their asses and killed them. So why?" Sasuke said. **_

"_**She knew that that large of a scale battle would attract unwanted interference. She didn't want anybody getting hurt." Tsunade replied."She was always kind hearted and protective." Naruto whispered. "Don't worry Naruto we'll get her back." Sasuke said.**_

"_**You have summoned us so early what gives?" Kiba asked. The rest of the rookie nine except Sakura walked into Tsunade's office. "Kimiko has been taken by the Akatsuki." Tsunade announced. "WHAT!" They all yelled.**_

_**Tsunade handed out the note and Neji was the first to grab it. He read the contents out loud. To everyone there. He clutched the paper tighter as he read it. "Why did she go with them?" Neji asked. "Yeah Tsunade I don't get it." Ino said. "She was worried they'd try to hurt us so she left with the promise that they would leave us alone." Shikamaru stated.**_

_**Shikamaru looked down to the floor bit his bottom lip and held back tears. They all held back the tears. "We need to get her back." Tenten said. "I agree with Tenten and why isn't Sakura here?" Shino asked. "Yeah Kimiko never spent any time with her come to think of it." Ino said.**_

"_**She wasn't mentioned in this letter. So she wasn't summoned." Tsunade stated bluntly. Naruto silently cried some more and said "I want to help bring her back." "Naruto I know that but ..." "No! She's my best friend! I've got to bring her back!" Naruto shouted tears streaming down his face.**_

_**The sight of Naruto crying was heart breaking to all in the room. Tsunade sighed and said "Alright Naruto but I'm also sending Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi and Sai. You got that Naruto?" "Thank you Baa-chan." Naruto said. "Alright you leave in an hour. You will get Gaara, Kankuro and Temari to come with you. Dismissed!" Tsunade announced. They all turned and walked out the door and went home to pack their necessary equipment for their journey.**_

_**/Back with the Akatsuki/**_

_**(They got my note.) Kimiko thought to herself. "Kimiko-chan you okay?" Deidara asked. "Yeah." Kimiko replied. "Let's go to the kitchen. I'm hungry yeah." "Okay." Kimiko answered. They walked out of his room and to the kitchen. Konan growled and said "Someone else is cooking tonight! I'm not doing it again!"**_

"_**Konan. Us guys suck at cooking and you never tried to teach us." Pein protested. (Speak for yourself un.) *I think he did Dei-kun.* *True.* Deidara thought. Kimiko chuckled and Deidara laughed. "What's so funny Deidara?" Kakuzu asked. "Nothing." Deidara giggled.**_

"_**If Ko-chan doesn't want to cook I will." Kimiko offered. All the Akatsuki turned to Kimiko. "Okay!" Konan cheered. "No! She'll poison me!" Kisame screamed. "If I had wanted to kill you Kisame you would've been dead long ago." Kimiko stated coldly.**_

_**Itachi smirked and Sasori's jaw dropped. "She can sound emotionless when she wants to." Pein whispered in a chuckle. "So any personal favorites?" Kimiko asked. She was bomb barded by favorites and she had to write them down.**_

_**Kimiko set right to work and cooked all the food asked in an hour. "Dinner is ready!" Kimiko called. Itachi was the first to show up with Pein and Hidan behind him. "It looks good." Pein said. "I hope so." Kimiko replied. Hidan sat down first followed by the rest of the Akatsuki. "You going to eat with us Kimiko-chan?" Kisame asked. All eyes looked at Kimiko. **_

"_**No. I'm not hungry." Kimiko stated as she shifted from foot to foot before she walked to sit on the couch.**_

"_**What does she mean she's not hungry? Kimiko-chan hasn't eaten a thing since we got here un." Deidara said. "She hasn't?" Pein questioned. "No she's been in my room with me Painting and sketching." Deidara replied. Konan frowned and said "Kimiko-chan."**_

"_**What?" Kimiko called from the couch. "Come in here please." Pein asked. (Kuso!) Kimiko thought as she ran into Tobi's room and locked the door. "Kimiko! You come out here right now!" Pein demanded pounding on the door with his fist.**_

_**(Dammit! Is it too much to ask for some cooperation?) Kimiko thought. "Why!?!" Kimiko shouted through the door. "Don't make me come in there." Pein warned. Kimiko walked away from the door and looked around Tobi's room. **_

"_**Everything is black. What's up with that?" Kimiko whispered. Pein was on the other end of the door picking the lock of Tobi's room. "Do I even want to know how you know that?" Konan asked. "Nope." Pein answered. Kimiko in the room sat on Tobi's bed and thought of a great idea.**_

_**She hid in Tobi's closet and had a pillow in hand. She closed the closet door and waited. Pein walked into the room and looked around. "Kimiko-chan where are you?" Tobi asked. Pein meanwhile walked to the closet and opened the door.**_

"_**WHAP!" Pein was smacked in the face with the pillow and she phased right through the wall behind her to find a startled Deidara and Itachi. **_

"_**Sorry gotta go bye!" Kimiko shouted racing down the hallway. **_

"_**Kimiko! You come back here!" Pein yelled running after her with feathers in his hair. Kimiko jumped and phased through the ceiling and was gone. Pein ran out the door that lead outside the base and looked for Kimiko.**_

_**(Whew. He thinks I went outside. This is a nice attic.) Kimiko thought. Kimiko found an old book and blew the dust off of it. "Ancient ninja clans." Kimiko whispered. Itachi smirked and thought. (She's not outside Pein. Kimiko-chan is in the attic.) 10 minutes later. "She's not outside so where did she go?" Pein mumbled.**_

"_**Maybe she left the base completely?" Kakuzu asked. "That wouldn't make any sense she would have done that long ago." Sasori defended. "So where is she?" Konan asked. "Have you checked the fucking attic?" Hidan asked. "No." Pein replied.**_

"_**Let's check the attic then." Deidara said. They pulled down the stairs and walked into the attic. Pein looked all around to see Kimiko snoozing on the floor. (Maybe she was tired and not hungry?) Pein thought. "Kimiko-chan?" Tobi asked.**_

_**Zetsu walked up to Kimiko and nudged her shoulder. "Ngh." Kimiko groaned. "Kimiko-chan wake up!" Tobi said. "Why? Pein's just going to yell at me the first chance he gets anyway." Kimiko replied. "No I won't." Pein said. "Oh no. I'm fucked." Kimiko stated. "Not yet." Pein chuckled.**_

_**Kimiko blushed and mumbled "Whatever." "You should have just told me you were tired." Pein said. "Oh yeah and be bomb barded by worried Akatsuki. That's a great idea Pein." Kimiko scoffed. "Ha ha. We aren't that bad surely." Pein chuckled.**_

"_**How much do you want to bet on that Pein-san?" Kimiko retorted. "Well I'm going to put you and Itachi in the same room for now. Have a good sleep." Pein said. "Hn." Kimiko replied. "You're as bad as Itachi for that." Kisame said. Kimiko smirked and behind his back fingered him.**_

_**Deidara and Sasori laughed. Konan fell to the floor laughing and Itachi smirked. That was just the time Hidan came in. He smirked and said "That looks like something I would do." "Yeah I know you would." Kimiko said smirking. Kakuzu chuckled silently and went back to counting his money.**_

"_**You need to divide that by 7 and you'll get the right amount for the bill." Kimiko said as she walked past him. (So that's why I've been overpaying those bastards.) Kakuzu thought cursing his obvious mistake. "Aww. I was hoping he would put you with me." Deidara whined pouting.**_

"_**Don't worry Dei-kun. I'll see you everyday anyway." Kimiko said. "You're right un. Sorry." Deidara admitted. "It's okay. Well I better go with Itachi and to my room. See you later Dei." Kimiko stated. "Follow me." Itachi said walking away. **_

"_**Hn." was Kimiko's response. "She is as bad as Itachi for that sometimes." Kisame said. "I fucking heard that Kisame!" Kimiko yelled back. Kisame shivered and mentally cursed himself.**_

_**/With Itachi and Kimiko/**_

"_**You're quiet." Itachi commented. "Hn?" Kimiko replied. Itachi glared at her but she remained unfazed. *What's wrong with this girl?* Itachi thought. "Kimiko-chan!" "What do you want Tobi?" **_

_**Kimiko asked. "Leader wants you to have a check up with Konan tomorrow morning." Tobi said. **_

"_**Hell no! I'll see Pein on roller skates and Kisame singing twinkle twinkle little star before that happens!" Kimiko screamed. "B-but Kimiko-chan." Tobi said. "You be a good boy and tell Pein I said no chance in hell!" Kimiko ordered. "Okay! Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said as he ran back to deliver the message.**_

_***What's her problem?* Itachi thought. "Shut up Itachi." Kimiko replied and walked past him. Itachi walked beside her and when they came to the room they'd be sharing opened the door. She had already transported her stuff to his room. "Nice." Kimiko said.**_

_**Itachi's room was all black except his bed. The sheets were white silk and his blanket was scarlet red. *Uchiha colors.* Kimiko thought. "Hn." Itachi said. "Uchiha." Kimiko said. Itachi glared at her and she smirked at him. "I could ask to be switched to Hidan or Dei-kun's room if your so annoyed by me." Kimiko said picking up her bag.**_

"_**No. He already placed you here." Itachi replied. "I don't have to stay here with you." Kimiko stated bluntly. "Try it." Itachi dared. "As you wish." Kimiko replied smirking all the way. She ran and knocked Itachi on his ass and ran into Deidara's room.**_

_***She did not just do that!* Itachi thought angrily. He stomped over to Deidara's room and knocked roughly on his door. Deidara opened his door slightly just enough to look at Itachi. "What do you want un?" Deidara grumbled obviously not pleased that Itachi was at his door.**_

"_**I have come for my roommate." Itachi stated. "Well she looks like my roommate now so go away un." Deidara closed his door and Kimiko giggled. "Thank you Dei-kun." Kimiko said. "No problem Kimiko-chan. Let's keep being roommates un!" Deidara said.**_

_**Itachi was now thoroughly pissed through and through. Itachi glided over to Pein's office when he heard Pein shout "What do you mean she said like hell!" "She refused Leader-sama! She said she'd see you on roller skates and Kisame-san would sing twinkle twinkle little star before that happens. Don't hurt Tobi!" Tobi yelped.**_

_**Pein stomped out of his office when he saw Itachi. "Where is Kimiko!" He demanded. "In Deidara's room." Itachi replied. "She's supposed to be in your room!" Pein fumed. "She pushed me aside and ran to Deidara's room." Itachi said. Pein's mood darkened and he said "What did you do?" **_

_**After Itachi didn't answer Pein walked to Deidara's room. He knocked and Deidara opened his door annoyed. "What!?!" Deidara shouted. "Where is Kimiko I need to talk to her." **_

_**Pein said. "I don't know she said she'd be back in an hour or two." Deidara replied. "I see." Pein said as he walked away. *Where did she go?* Pein thought.**_

_**/With Hidan and Kimiko/**_

"_**So you showed up." Hidan said. "When I say I'll show up I mean it." Kimiko replied. "I fucking see that." Hidan replied. "I'm guessing swearing is part of the religion." Kimiko said. **_

"_**You fucking got it Kimiko-chan." Hidan said surprised at her quick learning. "Well I wanna see how this fucking starts." Kimiko stated. "Well fuck, let's get on with it." Hidan replied. It took a hour and a half before Hidan was finished his ritual as the rest of the Akatsuki called it. "Now you try it Kimiko-chan." Hidan said.**_

"_**Okay Hidan-san." Kimiko replied. She sat in the circle and stabbed her left arm. One drop fell on the circle and it disappeared. "Uh is that good or bad?" Kimiko asked. "Hm. It seems Jashin only needs one drop of blood from you. Fuck you must have strong blood then." Hidan said smirking.**_

"_**So he likes it then?" Kimiko inquired. "He must fucking love it." Hidan said. Kimiko smiled and said "Thank you for taking the time to show me how to do this religion." "You're fucking welcome Kimiko-chan!" Hidan said.**_

"_**Well it's late I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kimiko inquired. "You fucking bet I will." Hidan replied. "Okay see you then." Kimiko said. "Bye." Hidan replied. Kimiko walked to his door and opened it to see Pein on the other end. She slammed it and walked to his window instead.**_

"_**Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan questioned. "Out. I'll see you tomorrow." Kimiko said jumping out of his window. Kimiko ran to Deidara's window and knocked on it. He walked to his window and looked out to see Kimiko. "What are you doing out there Kimiko-chan un?" Deidara whispered as he opened his window.**_

"_**No time let me in." Kimiko said. He moved and Kimiko jumped through his window. "Thanks Dei-kun." Kimiko said as she hugged him. Deidara returned the hug and said "You're welcome un." "Pein is looking for me isn't he?" Kimiko asked. "Yes something about you refused him yeah." Deidara said.**_

"_**I refused to have a check up with Konan tomorrow morning." Kimiko mumbled. "Oh I see. Why did you do that yeah?" Deidara inquired. "If I tell you it doesn't ever leave this room go it?" Kimiko said seriously. He nodded and sat down. Kimiko sighed and Deidara pulled her into his lap.**_

"_**Okay. It all started when I was four. I was a normal girl or so I thought. I wasn't aware of my powers or my Kekkei Genkai. On my fifth birthday I started to realize I wasn't normal at all but far from it. I started breaking things apart with my finger nail and my parents never hugged me anymore.**_

_**I was developing a small hate towards my parents when they started ignoring me. From there it only got worse they called a scientist group to take me away and I kicked and screamed at the scientists. I was so crushed and hurt that my own mother and father would do that to me. **_

_**I was so angry I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan and killed them. Later on in my stay with the scientists I began to control my abilities but they experimented on me over the years and after I was able to control all my abilities at seven I killed them all. So no one would go through what I did again. I traveled alone after that until I met Naruto.**_

_**I started to change slowly from cold and antisocial to kind and happy. This took about three years and I stayed with Naruto until I was 19. Then I left with you guys and here I am." Kimiko explained.**_

"_**How could someone be so cruel?" Deidara whispered. "Beats the hell out of me." Kimiko replied. "I'm so sorry Kimiko-chan." Deidara said. "It wasn't your fault Dei. I got through it." Kimiko said. "I'll always be there for you Kimiko-chan. Nothing like that will happen to you again." Deidara assured.**_

"_**Thanks Dei-kun. I knew I could count on you." Kimiko replied as she kissed his cheek. Deidara blushed and smiled. "Well let's get some sleep I'm tired." Kimiko said. "Sure. Hope you don't mind sharing a bed. I don't have any extra you see yeah." Deidara said.**_

"_**No." Kimiko said. She took out her pajamas and ran into the bathroom. "Hurry up Kimiko-chan before Pein gets back looking for you un." Deidara said through the bathroom door. "Okay." Kimiko replied. She opened the bathroom door and Deidara blushed.**_

_**She was wearing a black loose tank top and baby blue pajama pants. The tank top said "Lead follower get the fuck out of my way!" Her pajama pants said "You're ugly and that's funny."**_

_**The words on her pajama pants were said by a red bunny with a pink nose and black eyes. "I'm so stealing that shirt from you some day un." Deidara stated. "Yeah? Well you can borrow it tomorrow if it fits." Kimiko said. "You don't mind yeah?" Deidara replied stunned. "Sure if it fits." Kimiko said.**_

_**Deidara smiled and Kimiko walked to the door and locked it while on her way to the bed. Deidara meanwhile stripped to his boxers and walked to the bed. Kimiko shuffled over to the left of the bed so Deidara could lay down. Deidara turned and wrapped his arms around Kimiko.**_

"_**Night Kimiko-chan." Deidara whispered in her ear. "Night Dei-kun." Kimiko whispered back. They both drifted off to sleep before Pein knocked on Deidara's door. *He must have fallen asleep.* He thought and left to search somewhere else.**_

_**/The next morning/**_

_**Morning came quickly and sunlight streamed through Deidara's window. Thus hitting Kimiko in the face. She opened her eyes and looked up at Deidara's face. He was still asleep looking peaceful. *He looks so cute when he's asleep.* Kimiko mused in her thoughts.**_

_**She cuddled closer to him and decided not to wake him. Deidara was snoozing happily and she smiled. Suddenly Deidara stirred and opened his eyes to see Kimiko awake and smiling. "Morning Dei-kun." Kimiko chirped. "Morning Kimiko-chan un." Deidara replied groggily. "Sleep well?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah and you?" Deidara asked. "Like the dead." Kimiko replied.**_

_**Deidara and Kimiko laughed and smiled. "I'll get up and get changed now." Kimiko said while trying to stand up. "Aww. Do you have to yeah? Couldn't we stay in bed for awhile un?" Deidara asked. "Well alright you win." Kimiko sighed in defeat but she didn't really mind.**_

_**Deidara smiled and looked over to Kimiko's painting he now owned. "You really like it don't you?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah I do un." Deidara replied. "I'm glad you like it Dei-kun." Kimiko said. She moved closer to Deidara and put her head on his chest. "I haven't painted in a long time." Kimiko said.**_

"_**I wouldn't have guessed it by how beautiful it is." Deidara commented. "Thanks." Kimiko replied. "You're welcome Kimiko-chan." Deidara said. Then a knock came to his door and Deidara grumbled curses to whoever was knocking on his door. "I'll get it Dei." Kimiko said.**_

_**She got off the bed tapped Deidara on the nose and changed her appearance to look like Deidara. Deidara stared dumb founded and blushing. Kimiko unlocked the door and opened it. Pein was on the other end and looked at her. "Have you seen Kimiko-chan? She isn't in her and Itachi's room and she hasn't returned." Pein asked.**_

"_**No I haven't yeah. Maybe she is outside un." Deidara/Kimiko said. "Ah. Thank you Deidara." Pein said as he turned and walked away. Kimiko closed and locked the door. She walked to the bed and changed to Kimiko again.**_

"_**How did you do that un?" Deidara asked. "One of my many abilities Dei." Kimiko replied. "It's so cool un!" Deidara said. "Yeah so you tell me." Kimiko said.**_

_**Deidara smiled and lay down completely. Kimiko followed and curled up to him. "I'd almost swear you are a cat the way you curl up like that." Deidara chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know." Kimiko whispered in his ear. He shivered and smirked.**_

"_**Sounds like a challenge." Deidara said. "Sure." Kimiko replied. "Well you need to get up Dei-kun. The others will get curious if you don't." Kimiko said. "Aww. This sucks un." Deidara answered. He reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. **_

_**Kimiko quickly got changed while Deidara showered. She crept into the bathroom and placed clothes on the counter. Kimiko closed the door with a soft click and walked to the door of Deidara's room. Wearing a dark blue tank top and black cargo pants.**_

_**The tank top said "I see someone's been drinking from the well of stupid again." Kimiko instead walked to the dresser and pulled out one of Deidara's hair ties and put her hair into a tight braid. Her hair was a little past her knee caps when in a braid but her hair when it was down was to her ankles.**_

_**Deidara just came out of the bathroom when he saw Kimiko. "Damn un! You trying to attract attention from guys yeah?" Deidara said walking out with Kimiko's shirt on. "Maybe." Kimiko replied smirking. He walked to her and said "You got my attention." "So I see." Kimiko retorted.**_

"_**Well I'm going to go cook breakfast. You coming Dei-kun?" Kimiko said. "Yeah! I'm not going to miss your cooking un!" Deidara announced. "Okay see you there." Kimiko replied disappearing in a puff of smoke.**_

"_**Where is Kimiko-chan!?! Did you scare her away Leader?" Sasori asked. "No she just hasn't been seen." Pein replied. "Well I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan grumbled. "Stop fucking whining I'm right here." Kimiko said. **_

_**All eyes turned to Kimiko and Sasori jumped up in joy. "Kimiko-chan! Where have you been?" Sasori said.**_

"_**Oh no where really." Kimiko replied. "You are in big trouble Kimiko-chan." Pein said. "I told you no and I meant it." Kimiko replied. "Is it because I'm going with you?" Konan asked. "Not even close Ko-chan." Kimiko replied. "You are going and that is that." Pein announced. **_

"_**Excuse me I'm going to go jump off a cliff instead." Kimiko stated while walking away. "You wouldn't dare." Pein said scowling. "Watch me." Kimiko walked to the door that leads outside. Pein ran to the door and said "Fine but you are staying with Itachi as I asked you to last night."**_

"_**I wasn't being an insufferable jack ass!" Kimiko retorted. "An insufferable what?" Pein asked confused. "An insufferable jack ass." Kimiko repeated. "You and I need to talk now." Pein said frowning. "Fine." Kimiko said while walking beside Pein to his office.**_

"_**What did you do Uchiha?" Sasori asked glaring. "Hn." Itachi replied. "Damn she called you an insufferable jack ass." Kisame said stunned. "Itachi did you and Kimiko-chan get off to a bad start already?" Konan asked.**_

"_**..." "Itachi!" Konan yelled. "Fine yes." Itachi said. "What did you say?" Sasori growled. "He what!?!" Pein yelled. He walked out of his office and shouted "Itachi get in here now! Kimiko-chan you can leave." "Alright Pein-san." Kimiko said walking out of his office. Itachi walked past her and she glared at his back.**_

_**Itachi slightly shivered and walked into Pein's office. "What does everybody want for breakfast?" Kimiko asked. She had just finished cooking after an hour when Itachi came out of Pein's office. "Ko-chan can you tell Pein breakfast is ready?" Kimiko asked.**_

_**Konan nodded and walked past Itachi and into Pein's office. "Ah. I'll be there in a minute." Pein said. "Alright but don't make Kimiko-chan come in here." Konan warned. Pein paled and stood from his chair. "Coming." Pein replied. "Thank you. I'm sure Kimiko-chan will be happy." Konan said.**_

_**Pein and Konan walked out of his office to the kitchen. "Have a seat guys." Kimiko said. "Kimiko-chan what's for breakfast?" Deidara asked. "My special cinnamon and chocolate chip pancakes." Kimiko replied. "Sounds yummy." Konan said. "Thanks Ko-chan. Dig in everybody!" Kimiko announced.**_

_**They all did as asked and dug in. Kimiko ate her own pancakes standing up. "Why don't you come sit down Kimiko-chan?" Sasori asked. "Nah. I'm fine thank you Sasori-san." Kimiko stated. "Okay if you're sure." Sasori said going back to his breakfast.**_

_**Itachi was glaring daggers at Kimiko but they seemed to go unnoticed. Kimiko just mentally laughed at his attempt to make her shrink. *If only he knew.* Kimiko thought. Deidara smiled and chewed happily savoring the flavor of his breakfast.**_

_**Kimiko finished her pancakes and put her plate into the sink. She walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. Kimiko looked at the ceiling and sighed. *I wonder how Naruto is doing? How's Sasuke dealing with it?* Kimiko thought. **_

_**She thought for awhile until Itachi walked past her and looked down at her. "..." Kimiko said nothing to Itachi and he still looked down at her. *He can keep looking at me like that I don't care.* Kimiko mentally smirked. Itachi walked over to the couch arm and sat on it. *What's he up to?* Kimiko thought. **_

_**Itachi still looked down at her and she still looked at him warily. Kimiko watched him like a hawk. Itachi smirked at this. "Scared kunoichi?" Itachi asked. "Dreamer." Kimiko drawled smirking. Itachi frowned slightly. "Am I?" Itachi asked. "Hn." Kimiko replied.**_

_**Itachi glared and Kimiko smirked. Itachi looked at her and said "Really." Kimiko inwardly chuckled and remained silent. Itachi again frowned and looked at her. Her smirk grew into a grin and she chuckled. Itachi quirked an eyebrow and asked "What's so funny?"**_

_**Kimiko was mentally rolling on the floor laughing. *Like I'm going to tell you!* Kimiko thought. She said the one thing she had learned quickly pissed him off. "Hn." Kimiko said. Itachi growled lowly at her as if daring her to continue.**_

_**She did. "..." "Speak." Itachi commanded. "Uchiha." Kimiko warned. "Yes." Itachi replied glaring. "Pissing me of-fa-fa." Kimiko stated. Itachi growled and replied "Hn."**_

"_**Hn." She mocked. Itachi was slowly becoming annoyed with Kimiko. *Why can she piss me off so easily?* Itachi thought. "Forget?" Kimiko asked. Itachi looked down to her and asked "Forget what?" "Mind reader." Kimiko said pointing to herself. *Shimata!* Itachi mentally cursed.**_

"_**He he." Kimiko said. Itachi stared down at her and she sat up. He watched her carefully. Kimiko walked from the living room to Itachi's room and closed the door behind her. *Did she just?* Itachi mentally asked.**_

_Crash!** Itachi paled and ran to his room and opened the door. "Oh damn! I broke Itachi's picture!" Kimiko said as she picked up the broken frame. "Well I better fix it." One snap of her fingers and it was fixed. Itachi stared surprised that she would fix it.**_

"_**Time to get my stuff." Kimiko said. "That won't be necessary Kimiko-chan." Itachi said. Kimiko whirled around picture in hand looking at him. "Why not?" she asked. "How about we make a deal?" Itachi inquired. Kimiko quirked an eyebrow and said "What kind of deal?" "You stay here and I'll stop being an insufferable jack ass as you so happily labled me." Itachi said. "Hm. Sounds good but I have one extra condition." Kimiko replied. "That would be?" Itachi asked. **_

"_**You stop saying hn to me. I'm very close to landing you in the hospital if you keep that up. How do you think Sasuke stopped that?" Kimiko said. "You sent my little brother into the hospital that time?" Itachi questioned. "Yes because he said hn when I asked him a question. He ****never**** did it again." Kimiko stated. "I see. It's a deal then." Itachi replied.**_

"_**I guess." Kimiko mused. Itachi seemed pleased with her answer and walked away. "I can't believe this." Kimiko said "Did he just ask me to stay? WTF!?!" Itachi came back into the room and quirked an eyebrow at her. Kimiko looked at him and then at the window.**_

"_**I've finally lost it." Kimiko said. "Lost what?" Itachi inquired. "I have lost my sanity or my music. I'm pretty sure it's my music though. Let me check." Kimiko replied looking through her bag. Itachi looked at her with interest wondering what exactly she meant.**_

"_**Nope my sanity is gone. Jashin dammit!" Kimiko growled. Itachi frowned at her curse to Jashin. *Has he converted Kimiko-chan already?* Itachi thought mentally scowling. "I see." was all Itachi said. "Glad to see someone doesn't care." Kimiko muttered.**_

_**Itachi smirked and replied "Yes, doesn't it?" "Shut up Itachi-chaan." Kimiko said smirking. A vein popped out of Itachi's forehead and he growled while scowling. "You have been hanging out with my little brother haven't you?" Itachi more so said than asked. "Yes." Kimiko replied. "Don't call me chan." Itachi ground out. "No Itachi-chan." Kimiko said. Itachi glared and said "Stop." "No." Kimiko stated.**_

_**/Back in Kanoha/**_

"_**Do you think Kimiko-chan's okay?" Naruto asked. "I don't know Naruto." Sasuke replied. "We'll get her back Naruto." Neji reassured him. They had just brought Gaara, Kankuro and Temari to Kanoha to be briefed on the mission and the circumstances of her disappearance.**_

_**Gaara stormed out of Tsunade's office first. Wearing his deepest frown that even his older brother and sister had never seen before. Temari walked out next with a tear and a scowl on her face. Kankuro was angry to say the least. He grumbled and looked down to the floor. Gaara growling almost ferally.**_

"_**Gaara?" Naruto asked. Said red head looked up and his face softened a little. "Naruto. I'm so sorry." Temari said hugging the smaller blond. "I miss her so much. We're going to get her back right?" Naruto asked almost in tears. "Yes Naruto we'll get her back." Gaara replied.**_

"_**Well let's get going then!" Kankuro yelled. They all nodded and took off. *Hold on Kimiko-chan. We'll get you back I promise!* Naruto thought.**_

_**/Eleven months later in Akatsuki/**_

"_**Kimiko-chan! Help Tobi!" Tobi screamed down the hall entering Kimiko and Itachi's room. He hid behind Kimiko shaking and clutching her leg. "Tobi what did you do now?" Kimiko asked calmly. "Kisame-san keeps hitting Tobi for fun! Make him stop. Please!" Tobi whined.**_

"_**Alright Tobi I'll talk to Kisame-kun and get him to stop." Kimiko replied patting Tobi's black spiky hair. "T-thank you Kimiko-chan!" Tobi said. "Stay here okay?" She said. Tobi nodded and said "Tobi will stay like a good boy." "Good." Kimiko stated.**_

_**Kimiko walked into the hall and closed the door. Kisame walked over to her and said "Oi! Kimiko-chan have you seen Tobi?" "Yes I have and you need to leave him alone." Kimiko warned coolly. "Why Kimiko-chan? I was just practicing with him." Kisame replied. "You're doing it for fun. Don't even try to pull an "I'm innocent" on me. If you want to train I can train with you but leave Tobi alone." Kimiko stated with a frown.**_

"_**Okay Kimiko-chan. Would you like to train with me?" Kisame asked. "Sure. Meet you in two hours." Kimiko replied. "Alright see you then." Kisame said as he walked away. Kimiko entered her room and said "I still don't know why you always come to me for help when you can BBQ his ass Madara."**_

"_**I need to keep up my facade of being a complete idiot. If otherwise I would gladly "BBQ his ass" as you put it my dear." Madara replied pulling off his mask. "You could just let them know you are Madara but that would complicate things for you wouldn't it? Especially because you would have to explain thoroughly to Itachi-chan." Kimiko stated.**_

"_**True. You don't miss one dirty little trick do you?" Madara asked. "No." Kimiko replied with a smirk. Madara chuckled and walked up to her. Kimiko felt Madara's arms around her waist. "You know you've been trying your damnedest to ignore Itachi's obvious attraction to you. May I ask why?" Madara asked whispering in her ear.**_

"_**It's a little hard to explain Madara-san." Kimiko replied. Madara smirked and said "I have the time to listen Kimiko-chan." "Alright but you won't like what I have to say." Kimiko stated. Madara listened to her intently and she told the story of her past that she told Deidara. **_

"_**Ah I see. So you don't want him to know about it." Madara said. "No I don't. Please don't tell him. If someone must tell him I'll do it." Kimiko replied. "I won't Kimiko-chan. As long as you keep me being Madara a secret." He stated. "Thank you Madara-san." Kimiko said giving him a hug.**_

"_**Alright time to play idiot again." Madara said putting his mask back on. "Joy." Kimiko scoffed. "Tobi will see you at lunch Kimiko-chan!" He replied waving as he left her room. "See you Tobi-kun!" She stated waving back. Kimiko looked at the clock and saw the time 10:45 a.m. "I guess I'll make my way over to the training grounds." Kimiko whispered.**_

_**Kimiko turned around and nearly bumped into Itachi. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked looking her in the eye. "I'm leaving to go train with Kisame-kun. Why?" Kimiko replied. "Ah." was all Itachi said. "Bye Itachi-chan." Kimiko said waving as she went.**_

_**Itachi growled deep in his throat and thought *I need to get her to stop calling me chan.* Deidara was walking through the hallway and poked his head into Kimiko and Itachi's room to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "Oi have you seen Kimiko-chan un?" Deidara asked.**_

"_**Training grounds." Itachi replied. "Thanks Itachi un." Deidara said walking away. He made his way to the training grounds in silence.**_

"_**Kisa-kun! I'm here." Kimiko said. "There you are Kimiko-chan. I almost thought you'd be held up by Tobi." Kisame replied. "Ha ha funny Kisame-kun. You of all people know I never show up late." Kimiko teased. "Yeah I know. Well let's start then." Kisame announced.**_

"_**Bring it!" Kimiko said. Kisame threw some shuriken at her and she dodged easily. Just then Deidara walked into the training grounds and decided to watch. Kimiko smirked when Kisame got mad and started to swing Samahada at her. "Dammit! Hold still would you!" Kisame growled.**_

"_**Hell no." Kimiko replied. Kisame tried to take her chakra but failed miserably. "Shit. Be careful Kimiko-chan un!" Deidara shouted. Kimiko ducked under Samahada and Kisame and the on-lookers blushed at her flexibility. She was bent backwards by just her legs in a crouching position.**_

_**Perfectly balanced and smirking. Kimiko thrust forward and spun on her heel behind Kisame. She drew her arm and fist back and "Bang!" Kisame flew far from Kimiko and landed on his ass with a skid. "Ow!" Kisame yelled. **_

_**Kimiko smirked and said "That must have hurt." Kisame stood up and swung at her again. Kimiko jumped and landed on Kisame's Samahada. Kisame stared in shock and confusion at her. Itachi had just walked in when Kisame swung at Kimiko. *What the hell is he doing!?! He could hurt her!* Itachi thought mentally fuming.**_

"_**Stiiiiirike one!" Kimiko said. Kisame sweat dropped and said "I didn't know I was playing baseball." Deidara fell on the floor rolling around laughing and crying. Sasori smirked and replied "You're not Kisame. She's just messing with you." "I know that Sasori!" Kisame grumbled.**_

_**Kimiko looked to her right and locked eyes with Itachi. She turned her head sideways and quirked an eyebrow at him. Kisame followed her line of sight and smirked. Wrapping his arm around Kimiko's waist he pulled her closer. Kimiko had the decency to blush.**_

"_**What are you doing Kisame-kun?" Kimiko whispered. "Just watch Itachi okay." Kisame said. "Okay." Kimiko replied uncertainly. He moved his hand lower to her hips and Itachi watched glaring at his hand as if trying to deter him without moving closer.**_

_**Kimiko gasped and thought *I know what Kisame is doing! He's trying to make Itachi come over here and stop him! Dammit!* Itachi still glared at Kisame's hand and glared more as it descended lower. Kisame smirked behind Kimiko's hair and Deidara watched in awe.**_

"_**Kimiko-chan I need to talk to you. Now." Itachi said. "Okay." Kimiko replied hesitantly. She walked up to Itachi and they walked to the door. "She is done training with you for today Kisame." Itachi said over his shoulder. Kimiko looked half puzzled and half shocked.**_

"_**Um Itachi. Why did you say that?" Kimiko asked. Itachi grabbed her arm and lead her down the hallway. "Itachi?" Kimiko questioned. "Yes?" Itachi replied. "You didn't answer me." She said. "Ah. I want to speak with you." Itachi stated. "Okay then Itachi." Kimiko replied. Itachi turned a corner with Kimiko in tow. Then he pulled her inside their room and closed the door behind them. **_

"_**Kimiko-chan. Do you know what you've been doing to me?" Itachi asked. "Um. Let's see I haven't been playing pranks on you since the second week of me being in Akatsuki. I don't call you kun and I get along with you better now." Kimiko stated.**_

_**Itachi smirked and said "Yes that is true but do you know what else you do to me?" "Not really Itachi-chan. What do I do to you?" Kimiko inquired. Itachi bent his head down to stare into ruby red eyes and laid his right hand on her cheek. "You drive me insane and you make me feel calmer. You attract me to you where ever you go and I miss you when I shouldn't even think of you at all." Itachi replied.**_

_**Kimiko looked shocked and confused for a minute. She waited for him to continue. "Kimiko-chan I am more than attracted to you. You know what I'm getting at don't you?" Itachi whispered in her ear. *Oh shit! He's gonna say it!* Kimiko thought as she blushed and replied "I-I think so yes." **_

_**Itachi smirked at her reaction.**_

"_**Well you know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyway. Kimiko-chan I love you. Would you do me the pleasure of going out with me?" Itachi asked. Kimiko was about to answer but was silenced by a quick kiss on her lips by Itachi. He pulled away smirking and Kimiko said "Well I don't see how it could hurt any. Why not?"**_

_**Itachi looked at her and smiled. Yes smiled. *OMFG! OMFG! He just smiled! ^^* Kimiko thought as he pulled her to their bed and onto his lap. She turned fifty different shades of red and Itachi smirked while placing small butterfly kisses on her neck. All the while watching her reactions.**_

_**Kimiko relaxed in his arms a little. "I – Itachi-san. Someone is coming." Kimiko said. "I know Kimiko-chan. Let them come." Itachi replied. A knock came to the door and Itachi answered "What." **_

"_**Pein-sama wants to meet us in his office. Now." Sasori said on the other end of the door. "We'll be there in a minute." Kimiko stated. "Alright Kimiko-chan see you there." Sasori replied. Itachi looked to Kimiko and smirked. "Well let's go Itachi-san." Kimiko said rising from his lap. Itachi nodded and exited their room to Pein's office.**_

_**Kimiko entered the room first with Itachi following. Kimiko stood beside Deidara and Itachi waiting for Pein's assignments for the missions today. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Alright here are the missions for today. Deidara and Sasori will find and question Gaara. Itachi, Kimiko-chan and Kisame will find Naruto-kun. Hidan and Kakuzu will stay and guard the base. Any questions?"**_

_**Kimiko raised her hand and Pein turned to her. "You have a question Kimiko-chan?" "Yes Pein-san I do. How exactly do you expect us to deal with Sasuke? He won't go down easily and he and Gaara as well as Naruto are most likely to be in the scouting group to find me." Kimiko stated.**_

_**Pein thought on this a moment. "You have quite a few points Kimiko-chan. Alright Deidara and Sasori will go with your group. Any further questions?" Pein asked.**_

"_**Can Tobi come too?" Tobi asked and Pein sighed. "Fine. Just don't blow your cover earlier than you need to." "Tobi will be quiet. Tobi is a good boy!" Kimiko giggled and Deidara, Sasori and Kisame groaned. "Do we have to take him un?" Deidara asked.**_

"_**Yes." Pein replied. Kimiko smiled at Tobi and said "Last one out of the base is a rotten egg!" She bolted out the door with Tobi close behind. "Oi! Wait up un!" Deidara shouted down the hall as he ran to catch up. Itachi and Sasori walked out of Pein's office in silence.**_

"_**Come on you guys! We need to leave today." Kimiko taunted. "Funny Kimiko-chan. That's not very nice of you." Sasori said walking out of the base. "Me nice? You must be kidding Saso-kun." Kimiko replied smirking. "Saso-kun huh? Nice nickname Kimiko-chan." Sasori scoffed.**_

"_**Love you too Saso-kun." Kimiko said smirk growing wider. Sasori blushed bright pink and mumbled a "Not fair Kimiko-chan." Kimiko walked up to him pulling her face closer to his and whispered in his ear. "I heard that Saso-kun." Sasori turned a brighter pink if that was possible.**_

"_**I hate it when you do that Kimiko-chan." Sasori whispered lowly. "You love it. Now don't pout." Kimiko replied in a hushed tone. Itachi's eye twitched slightly while watching the display of affection Sasori was getting from Kimiko. She looked at him and took his hand in hers.**_

_***Come on Itachi-kun. You're still my favorite!* Kimiko mentally reminded him. Itachi nodded and let her pull him ahead of the group. "Next stop Kanoha." Kimiko said silently.**_

_**/Three hours later/**_

"_**Dei-kun why are we flying on your clay bird when we have two good legs and a heartbeat?" Kimiko asked. "I wanted to keep you well rested for our fight soon besides it's more fun this way un." Deidara replied. "Okay but we are landing in an hour so you have a decent amount of chakra." Kimiko stated. "Okay un." Deidara said.**_

"_**Itachi any idea what their talking about?" Kisame asked. "No." Itachi replied. "Kimiko-chan! Can we stop now? Tobi is getting tired!" Tobi shouted. "I don't see why not. I was planning on us stopping soon anyway." Kimiko said. "Yay!" Tobi cheered. Kisame mumbled about little hyper masked idiots and Itachi looked at Tobi.**_

_**They stopped near a river bed and lots of surrounding trees. Deidara made his clay bird smaller and put it in his pocket. "You are a strange guy Deidara." Sasori said. "Shut up un! You don't even know the definition of art!" Deidara shot back. "I do so it's you who doesn't know the definition of art." Sasori replied.**_

"_**Stop it you two. Art has many definitions it's just the one you choose that makes it special to you. Much like your different personalities." Kimiko said. Deidara and Sasori looked to each other then to Kimiko. "She's right." Sasori and Deidara mused in chorus.**_

"_**Thank you Kimiko-chan. Where would we be without you?" Kisame said. "I don't even want to think about it." Sasori replied. "I don't want to either un." Deidara agreed. Kisame nodded and Itachi slightly shuddered at the thought.**_

_**Kimiko smiled at them and sat next to Tobi and Kisame. "Can Tobi have a hug Kimiko-chan?" Tobi asked. Deidara's jaw dropped and Sasori stared wide eyed at him. Kisame eyed him like he just grew a rabbit's tail and bunny ears. Itachi growled in his throat but nobody heard it.**_

"_**If you be quiet on this mission then yes Tobi can have a hug." Kimiko replied. "Tobi promises to be quiet." Tobi said cheerfully. Kimiko held out an arm towards Tobi. He dove down into her lap and hugged Kimiko tightly. She patted his back and smiled.**_

_**Deidara nearly fainted. Sasori nearly had a heart attack. Kisame's jaw dropped to the ground and Itachi stared unbelievingly at her. Kimiko ruffled Tobi's short black spiky hair and he giggled. "Remember Tobi you promised to be quiet." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Tobi will remember Kimiko-chan!" Tobi exclaimed. She chuckled and smiled at him brightly. "Good Tobi is a good boy." Kimiko added. Tobi squealed in delight and hugged her tighter. **_

"_**Tobi! Careful if you squeeze her to tightly she'll be struggling to breath un!" Deidara said.**_

_**Tobi loosened his grip on Kimiko and stood up. Kimiko stood up and asked Tobi. "Would you like to help me scout out the area Tobi?" "Okay! Tobi will come with you." He replied quietly. She nodded to him and they took off.**_

"_**Well Kimiko-chan is acting strange lately un. I wonder why yeah." Deidara said. They all (except Itachi) nodded in agreement. Kisame went back to sharpening his kunai and Itachi sat beside him in deep thought. *Why go scouting with Tobi of all people?***_

_**~With Tobi and Kimiko~**_

"_**Kimiko-chan is something bothering you?" Tobi/Madara said taking off his mask. "Not really Mada-san. Do I need a reason to talk to you?" Kimiko asked. "No not really but you usually do." Madara replied. "I was just wondering if it's really bad if you haven't slept in over a month." Kimiko answered blushing very faintly.**_

_**Madara halted in his tracks and said "Why do you ask?" He eyed her suspiciously and she sighed. "I ask because that's how long I haven't been sleeping. I try but as much as I want to or how tired I am I can't sleep." Kimiko said. "Has this happened before Kimiko-chan?" Madara asked.**_

"_**No it's never happened before of course I've never had a full nights sleep in my life. Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Kimiko whispered. Madara stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye with a very small smile. **_

"_**Do you think something is wrong with you?" Madara asked. "Mada-san I asked you first! I don't think it's a good thing though." Kimiko replied frowning. "I don't think it's a good thing either Kimiko-chan. So this has never happened before?" Madara said. "Nope it hasn't. I haven't told anyone other than you." Kimiko whispered.**_

"_**Kim-chan has Itachi made a move on you yet?" Madara asked. Kimiko blushed bright pink and replied "Y-yes he h-has he asked me out on a d-date. Why do you ask?" "I was hoping he would. Love isn't a weakness contrary to belief." Madara said smirking.**_

"_**So you keep telling people but how come you haven't dated anybody?" Kimiko inquired. "I don't want a relationship." Madara stated bluntly. "Aww. Does Mada-san want a hug then?" Kimiko asked smirking. "Hmm. Maybe I do but we need to go back." Madara replied.**_

"_**Yeah I don't sense anybody so let's go. Now about that hug." Kimiko stated smiling. Madara looked down at her and nodded. Kimiko hugged him and smiled brighter. "Back to playing idiot." Madara said sighing. He put the mask back on and started acting like Tobi again.**_

_**~Back at the temporary base~**_

"_**Oi! Kimiko-chan any sign of anbu?" Kisame asked. "Nope if I do though I'll point them out for you." Kimiko replied. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. "Whatever un." Deidara said. "Does Dei-kun want a hug too?" Kimiko inquired smirking and giggling. "Can I have one un?" Deidara asked.**_

_**Kimiko put her finger up to her chin looking as if she was contemplating something and said "Okay Dei-kun." She gave him a tight hug and he smiled hugging back. Kimiko suddenly stopped and pulled away. "What is it Kimiko-chan un?" Deidara asked.**_

_**She stood up and listened intently. Kisame was about to inquire when Kimiko held out her hand. Kimiko glowed light purple and her body shifted from human to a black wolf of 6'5. She took off like the wind. *Don't worry guys I'll go check it out.* Kimiko mentally told them.**_

_**Kimiko ran and hid in the darkness. She waited until she saw her friends from Kanoha. She felt sad for them but she needed to focus on her mission. *Guys Kanoha nin hide.* Kimiko mentally told her teammates. "Where do you think Sasuke went off to?" Temari asked.**_

"_**I don't know something about familiar chakra he said. Then he disappeared." Naruto said scratching his head confused. "Maybe he felt Kimiko-chan's chakra." Neji replied. "Then why didn't he just say so?" Sai asked. "Who knows." Gaara said. Akamaru sniffed the air and barked.**_

"_**Arf!" Akamaru said. "What!?!" Kiba said. "What did he say?" Kakashi asked. "Akamaru says he smells Kimiko-chan." Kiba replied "Lead the way Akamaru." Naruto smiled and thought (Maybe she's coming back to Kanoha.) Akamaru sniffed the air and ran forwards followed by the scouting team.**_

"_**Oi dobe!" Sasuke said. "Sasuke-teme where have you been?" Naruto asked. "I felt Kim-chan's chakra and followed it and now it's over here." Sasuke replied.**_

"_**Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place!?!" Naruto mumbled. "I felt Itachi's chakra close to hers and four other chakra signatures. I wanted to check it out." Sasuke stated. "Oi guys! Any of you two recognize this 6'5 black wolf with ruby red eyes?" Kiba asked.**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see what he was talking about. "Kim-chan." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked from the wolf to Sasuke and said "That can't be her. That's a summoned wolf it has to be!" Naruto said. "No Naruto that's Kim-chan. Look at the wolf closely and you'll see it." Sasuke replied.**_

_**Naruto blinked but did as Sasuke said. He looked hard at the eyes, build and front leg for the birth mark of the silver crescent moon on the left shoulder. "K-kimiko-chan?" Naruto questioned. *I see you are very observant as always Arrow.* Kimiko mentally chuckled. "Kimiko-chan!" Naruto yelled with happiness.**_

"_**Kim-chan come home with us. We can work together to protect Naruto." Sasuke said. Kimiko glowed a faint purple and changed her appearance back to human. "It's no where near that simple Arrow. I'm sorry but I won't. You shouldn't have come now I have to take Naruto and Gaara." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Kimiko-chan. Come back home with us! We can stop them!" Naruto said. "No Naruto I can't." Kimiko replied. "Kimiko-chan you called?" Kisame said landing beside her. "Yes I did. Where are the others?" Kimiko asked. "Right here!" Tobi said landing close to her with Sasori, Deidara and Itachi.**_

"_**This is going to be fun." Kisame said. "Don't hurt them if you don't have to. They are still my friends." Kimiko replied. "Okay we won't un." Deidara said. "Kimiko-chan we need to be brief." Itachi said. "Whatever Itachi." Kimiko said.**_

_**Sasuke glared at his older brother and said "Who gave you the right to talk to Kim-chan!?!" Itachi glared at his younger brother and said "I will speak to Kimiko-chan if and when I like." Sasuke growled at Itachi. "Let Kimiko-chan come home with us! She doesn't belong in the Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled.**_

_**Akamaru walked up to Kimiko hoping she wouldn't mind and rubbed his nose on her thigh. She patted his head and scratched behind his ears. **_

"_**I know Akamaru. I'd like to stay but I really can't." Kimiko said. "Kimiko-chan if you don't come with us we'll have to use force even if I don't like it." Kakashi replied.**_

"_**Then so be it. I need to stay with them and you all need to go back to Kanoha." Kimiko stated. "Kimiko-chan don't do this." Gaara said. "Time for talking is over. I guess the fight will now begin." Sasori replied. Akamaru jumped back to Kiba and whined. **_

"_**We tried Akamaru. Now it's time to fight." Kiba said sadly. Kiba went after Sasori with Akamaru. Sasuke of course went after Itachi. Kakashi and Kankuro went after Kisame. Naruto and Neji went after Deidara. Gaara and Temari went after Kimiko. "Don't make us do this Kimiko-chan please." Temari said.**_

"_**You know it must be done. So let it start." Kimiko replied. "Very well Kimiko-chan." Gaara said. A bunch of sand jumped after Kimiko and she jumped out of the way. "..." Kimiko said nothing.**_

_**Temari came behind Kimiko and started to swing her fan down to hit Kimiko's back but a cloud of smoke and a log told her she hit a substitute. "Dammit! She didn't even make any hand signs!" Temari growled. "I don't need to." Kimiko said landing an air kick.**_

_**Temari flew backwards and crashed into a tree. "Ow!" Temari hissed. Gaara wrapped his sand around Kimiko's legs and trapped her in a cocoon of sand. To Gaara's surprise Kimiko spun in the sand cocoon so fast the sand dispersed leaving her spinning in the air.**_

_**Kimiko then bolted to Gaara's side and whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry." Then everything went black for Gaara. Kimiko caught him as he fell and jumped to Sasori faster than the eye could see. "Having fun Sasori-san?" Kimiko asked behind him. "Not really Kimiko-chan." Sasori replied.**_

"_**Aww. Does Sasori-san want help?" Kimiko asked. "No I'm good but Deidara may need some help he's running out of clay fast." Sasori replied. "Okay thanks Sasori-san." Kimiko answered. "I wish you'd stop putting the san at the end of my name." Sasori muttered.**_

_**Kimiko ran to Deidara and asked "Need any help Dei-kun?" "Yeah I do un. Your best friends are being a difficult pain in my ass un!" Deidara replied. Kimiko smiled and said "I helped train them to be that way." "Couldn't you have not trained them so well yeah?" Deidara asked. "I didn't plan to join the Akatsuki at that time so no." Kimiko answered.**_

_**Deidara pouted and said "That wasn't very nice Kimiko-chan un." "Aww don't pout Dei-kun. I'll take on one of them for you." Kimiko said as she teleported Gaara to a hide out to keep him asleep. "Okay take that Hyuga on please." Deidara replied. "Alright Dei-kun but you owe me one." Kimiko stated. "Okay it's a deal." Deidara said smiling.**_

_**Kimiko bolted to Neji and stood right in front of him. "Hi Neji-kun hows life treat'n you?" Kimiko inquired. "Not well it seems. Now I have to fight my mentor and friend as an enemy." Neji replied. "Ah." was all Kimiko said. Neji activated his Byakugan and took the Hyuga Taijutsu stance.**_

"_**I'm sure you're thrilled." Kimiko replied. "Not even close." Neji replied as he ran at Kimiko. Kimiko ducked and thought *He's faster and stronger but still not as good as me.* She activated her Byakugan and Neji jumped back. "Damn I forgot you have it too." Neji mumbled.**_

"_**I would expect so. I haven't seen you in over six months now." Kimiko replied. They charged towards each other and Kimiko ducked at the last minute to jab one of his chakra points. "Agh." Neji gasped out as he held his sore chakra point.**_

"_**One down." Kimiko whispered to herself. Neji charged at her again and she spun to the side and activated her eight trigrams. "Shit!" Neji said as he tried to get out of range. "Too late Neji-kun." Kimiko said as she ran at him. **_

"_**Neji!" Naruto yelled as Kimiko charged at him. "I'm sorry Neji." Kimiko whispered as she shut off all his chakra points. "Gah!" Neji choked out as he hit the ground.**_

_**Kimiko tapped the pressure point behind his neck and Neji blacked out. She caught him and set him gently on the ground. "I need some help over here Kimiko-chan!" Deidara yelled. "Tobi time to come out." Kimiko said. "You called Kimiko-chan?" Tobi asked landing behind her.**_

"_**Yes I did. Help Itachi while I help Dei-kun please." Kimiko said. "Okay Kimiko-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi replied. "Yes now be a good boy and help Itachi-san." Kimiko stated. Tobi nodded and joined the fight. "Coming Dei-kun!" Kimiko shouted running to him quickly.**_

"_**Thanks Kimiko-chan un." Deidara said "He's being a really aggressive guy." "So I noticed Dei-kun." Kimiko stated. Naruto charged at Deidara but Kimiko stopped him with her psychic powers and he stopped in mid air. "Now now Naruto-kun. We have no intentions of hurting you or Gaara-kun." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Why? I don't understand. Why are you with them!?!" Naruto yelled. "It was and still is to protect you. I'm sorry Naruto." Kimiko whispered as she knocked him out. "We got them un!" Deidara cheered. "Yeah we did." Kimiko said as she held Naruto on her shoulder.**_

"_**Kimiko-chan! Itachi-san needs help!" Tobi screamed. Kimiko and Deidara looked to an angry Sasuke and a struggling Itachi. "Deidara hold Naruto would you. I'll go assist Itachi." Kimiko stated. "Okay Kimiko-chan un." Deidara replied as he took Naruto's sleeping form.**_

_**Kimiko ran to Itachi's side and said "I thought I asked Tobi-kun to help you." "You did but I told him to stay out of it." Itachi replied. "You Uchiha's and your stubbornness." Kimiko muttered. "I heard that Kimiko-chan." Itachi said scowling. **_

"_**You were supposed to Itachi." Kimiko replied. Sasuke charged at Itachi with Chidori in hand. Kimiko punched the ground and the earth beneath him crumbled making him lose his balance.**_

"_**Dammit!" Sasuke cursed as he jumped up and charged again. Kimiko sighed and said "He's going to love me for this." She made a chakra sphere in her right hand and electricity sparked from it. Itachi and everyone looked at it in shock and puzzlement.**_

_**Kimiko charged at Sasuke and said "Forgive me Arrow. Rasidori!" She landed it on Sasuke's stomach and he was zapped and spun backwards into two trees. Itachi looked at her in shock and Kisame smiled. "Wow Kimiko-chan un! What was that yeah!?!" Deidara exclaimed.**_

"_**Cool Kimiko-chan perfected it." Kisame said. "What!?! You knew about that!?!" Sasori yelled. "Enough to know it hurts like a bastard." Kisame replied. Itachi walked beside Kimiko and looked down at her. "Kimiko-chan what was that?" Itachi asked. **_

"_**That was my new jutsu combining Rasengan with Chidori. I used it on Kisame once at practice when he pissed me off. Remember last week when he had singed hair, burns and shocked everyone who walked past him?" Kimiko said. "Yeah. That was you!?! I thought he got struck by lightning un!" Deidara said.**_

"_**No that was me." Kimiko replied. "Damn un!" Deidara said. "Yeah and believe me it did hurt like a bastard." Kisame grumbled. **_

_**Kimiko walked up to Sasuke and picked him up gently. "What are you doing un?" Deidara asked. "Leader-san didn't tell you? Sasuke is supposed to come with us too." Kimiko replied. "You're kidding right?" Kisame asked. Kimiko stared at them a second and rolled her eyes as if to say ' Do I ever joke about missions? '**_

"_**Damn! I really don't wanna bring him along." Kisame said scowling. "Well tough shit he's coming anyway." Kimiko said. "That's not nice Kimiko-chan un." Deidara said. **_

_**Kimiko just shrugged and said "Oh well." She turned on her heel and disappeared. "Uh oh. She's mad now." Sasori stated. "That sucks un." Deidara replied. They all disappeared in clouds of smoke and left the other Kanoha rookie nine knocked out on the ground until they woke up the next morning.**_

_**~With the Akatsuki the next morning~**_

_**Sasuke woke up with a pain in his lower torso and groaned. (Damn that hurts. What the hell happened?) Sasuke thought while last nights events returned to him. (Oh yeah that's what happened.) "Ah the gaki's awake." A deep voice said. "I can see that Kisa-kun." A female voice answered him.**_

_**(Kimiko-chan? If she's here I must be with Naruto and Gaara as well.) Sasuke thought as he looked up to confirm his suspicions. "Morning Arrow." Kimiko greeted looking anywhere but his face. "Ow. What the hell did you hit me with Kim-chan?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**I hit you with my Rasidori. I'm sure it hurt like a bastard." Kimiko replied as her hands glowed pink. "You have no idea Kim-chan." Sasuke replied. She nodded and continued to heal him. Sasuke looked to the right of him and Naruto was sitting beside him stomach growling.**_

"_**Oi dobe. You think you could quiet your stomach down?" Sasuke said. "Shut up Sasuke-teme! I could if Kimiko-chan wasn't buisy healing your ass!" Naruto spat back. "Whatever dobe." Sasuke said.**_

"_**This doesn't make sense. Why are you here Uchiha?" Gaara asked. "Don't ask me. Ask them." Sasuke stated. "We'll never get an answer out of them!" Naruto said before a light bulb went off in his head and he smiled. "Oh Kimiko-chan. Could you explain that to us?" Naruto asked.**_

_**Kimiko sweat dropped and said "Alright fine. Sasuke is here because Leader-san wants to speak with him. Happy now Naruto-kun?" Kimiko said. "Yeah thanks Kimiko-chan." Naruto replied. **_

"_**Ouch! Stop hitting me! Kimiko-chan!" Tobi screamed running to Kimiko as she turned around and he tackled her to the ground with a fierce hug. Kimiko landed in Sasuke's lap and Tobi was on top. "T-Tobi-kun!" Kimiko squeaked as she looked at the position they were in. **_

_**Sasuke and Kimiko's faces glowed bright pink and Tobi tilted his head. "Did Tobi do something wrong Kimiko-chan?" Tobi asked. Sasuke blushed a deep red and Kimiko's face was so red it would put the ripest tomato to shame. **_

_**Deidara was in shock and yelled "Tobi un! Look at the position you put Kimiko-chan and that Uchiha teme in yeah!" Kisame blushed dark red and Itachi glared demon wind shuriken at Tobi and Sasori stared in awe. Naruto fumed and growled. Gaara stared at their position blushing almost the same shade as his hair.**_

_**Tobi looked down and then to Kimiko and Sasuke's faces. Tobi blushed behind his mask and yelled "S-sorry Kimiko-chan! Tobi didn't mean to! Don't hit Tobi!" He jumped off her lap and Kimiko sat there still blushing. **_

"_**Kimiko-chan un?" Deidara asked. "Oh My Fucking God! Tobi you made Kimiko-chan go into shock!" Deidara screamed. "You're kidding right!?!" Kisame asked. "No I'm not! She's in shock!" Deidara shouted. Sasuke looked over her shoulder and found it all to be true. (She went into shock!?! No way!) Sasuke thought.**_

_**Itachi stood up and walked over to Kimiko and knelt beside her. He smirked and said "Deidara say something that will snap her out of it like something you would never do." "Okay. Hey Kimiko-chan. I'm going to date Sasori!" Deidara said. Kimiko jumped up and screamed "WHAT!?! Where the fuck was I when you decided this!?!"**_

"_**Wow. I didn't know she'd react like that." Kisame said holding his ears. "Ow!" Deidara yelled. "Oh sorry Dei-kun." Kimiko said rubbing the back of her head. "It's alright Kimiko-chan I had to snap you out somehow un." Deidara replied.**_

_**Itachi smirked and rubbed his ears a little bit. "Oh sorry guys here I'll heal your ears." Kimiko said as her hands glowed pink again. She healed Deidara's ears first and then to Itachi's ears. "Thanks Kimiko-chan un." Deidara replied. "No problem Deidei." Kimiko smirked.**_

_**Itachi frowned and Kimiko smiled at him. *How many times must I tell you that you are my favorite!?!* Kimiko mentally scolded Itachi. "Really?" Itachi inquired. "In the words an idiot could understand. Duh." Kimiko replied.**_

_**Itachi smirked and said "Thank you Kimiko-chan." "You're welcome Ice prince." Kimiko said. Kisame stared at Kimiko and Itachi smirked wider. "Is that so?" Itachi asked. **_

"_**Yes that's so." Kimiko said smirking even wider. "Well we'll just see about that later." Itachi replied. Sasuke frowned and thought. (Are they dating!?!) *No not yet anyway.* Kimiko replied in his head. *What do you mean not yet!?!* Sasuke replied. *He asked me out and until we have that date we aren't going out yet.* Kimiko stated. *My older brother asked you out!?! You actually said yes!?!* Sasuke said.**_

_***Oh come on Arrow. You and I both know he didn't kill your clan.* Kimiko retorted. *I know but he actually asked you out!?!* Sasuke replied. *Yes now are you going to get mad at me now?* Kimiko asked. *No.* Sasuke said *I can't get mad at you.* *Thanks Arrow.* Kimiko replied.**_

"_**Kimiko-chan are you okay un?" Deidara asked worried. "Yeah Arrow and I were just talking." Kimiko replied. "Oh really un." Deidara said. "Yeah I was Dei-kun." Kimiko stated.**_

_**Itachi looked at his younger brother and thought (I wonder what they were talking about.) Kimiko smiled and said "Well are you guys hungry?" Sasuke nodded along with Naruto and Gaara. "Okay be right back then. Sasori-san! Let's go hunting for breakfast." Kimiko said. "Alright." Sasori replied.**_

_**Kimiko and Sasori walked off into the forest to hunt while Sasuke looked to his older brother. "Yes little brother. Do you want something?" Itachi asked. "Yeah to punch you dead in the face! You lying bastard!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi quirked an eyebrow and asked "Lie about what little brother?"**_

"_**You didn't kill our clan. Orochimaru did and you knew it! Yet you still lied to me!" Sasuke replied. "Who told you that?" Itachi inquired. **_

"_**Kim-chan did. She told me if you had have done it you would have had blood all over you no matter how fast you were! She just so happened to see Orochimaru covered in blood and you with not a drop! Explain that to me Aniki!" Sasuke shouted.**_

_**Itachi was silent a moment and stood up. "Yes I did not kill our clan but I imagine Kimiko-chan told you why I lied." Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah she told me that too. Don't get mad at her though. I kept pestering her about it until she finally told me."**_

"_**You didn't believe her did you?" Itachi asked. "No not at first but once I started thinking about it I slowly realized she was right." Sasuke mused. "No way! So you already killed the man responsible!?!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. "Cool. Now you can spend more time with Kimiko-chan and not be so grumpy!" Naruto said.**_

"_**I'm only grumpy when you're there with us because you always interrupt me! I try to talk to her and you keep butting in! What the hell's your problem with me talking to her especially when we're alone!?!" Sasuke shouted. "My problem is you keep talking to her more when I'm not there and you never talk to me anymore!" Naruto screamed.**_

"_**Why does that bother you so much!?! I just get along with Kim-chan better than I get along with you! She doesn't pick fights with me constantly! Unless... You thought Kim-chan and I were way more than friends." Sasuke said turning a suspicious glance to Naruto.**_

_**Naruto gulped and turned his head away from Sasuke. "Naruto have you been spying on me and Kim-chan since I first met her?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Naruto gulped louder and blushed a dark red. "Naruto." Sasuke said dangerously. Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red if possible.**_

"_**Naruto!" Sasuke yelled blushing deep red. "What!?! You were the one who pulled her onto the couch with you hip to hip!" Naruto shouted. "You were the one who wouldn't get out of my chair when I told you to move!" Sasuke retorted. "You could've dragged me out of it!" Naruto screamed.**_

"_**Oh and fight with you in front of her and have our asses both kicked by her!?! That's a great idea Naruto! Why didn't I think of that!?! Oh yes because I didn't want to get my ass kicked for being stupid!" Sasuke yelled.**_

"_**Why are we even fighting about this? She's both our friend isn't she?" Naruto asked. "Yeah but I can't believe you spied on us! I never spied on you and Kim-chan!" Sasuke said blushing furiously. "Hehe sorry about that Sasuke-teme. Truce?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. Sasuke sighed and took the hand offered. "Truce." Sasuke replied.**_

_**Kisame stared at them and shook his head. "GODDAMMIT!" Some one yelled from miles away. Everyone looked up and all the birds vacated the trees they were sitting in. "Wonder who that was." Naruto said. "I daubt it was Kimiko-chan un." Deidara answered. "I'll bet it was Sasori." Kisame said. "I agree." Itachi replied.**_

_**Just then Sasori walked out of the forest with twigs in his hair, dirt all over and a deer on his back. He also had a hoof imprint on his left cheek. "What happened Sasori-Danna un?" Deidara asked. "A deer buck decided to kick me. Needless to say he isn't living anymore." Sasori replied with a frown.**_

_**Kimiko walked out of the forest with a basket full of fish, some fruits and spices. "Sasori-san are you sure you're okay? I'll heal that for you if you like." Kimiko said. "Thanks Kimiko-chan could you please?" Sasori asked. Kimiko nodded and made her right hand glow a bright pink.**_

_**Soon the imprint was gone and he smiled. "Thank you Kimiko-chan. That feels better now." Sasori praised. "You're welcome Sasori-san. I see the culprit didn't live through the ordeal." Kimiko said giggling. "No he didn't." Sasori mumbled. "Aww. Next time I'll hunt for deer and you can fish and find the spices." Kimiko replied. "That would be nice thanks." Sasori said.**_

"_**Alright let's start cooking then Sasori-san." Kimiko said. "I wish you'd stop calling me Sasori-san." Sasori mumbled. "I heard that. Well then I'll just call you Saso-kun." Kimiko stated. "Fine with me." Sasori replied. It took an hour and a half before they finished cooking the fish and the deer. **_

"_**Come and get it!" Kimiko called. "Awesome! Kimiko-chan is the best cook ever!" Tobi said. "Thank you Tobi-kun. Now where is Arrow and Naruto?" Kimiko asked. "I'll go get them." Sasori said as he walked away. "Thanks Saso-kun." Kimiko whispered. Deidara sat down and smiled at her.**_

_**~With Sasuke and Naruto~**_

"_**Sasuke-teme did you ever think that the Akatsuki would treat Kimiko-chan like they do?" Naruto asked. "No I didn't but I'm glad they do. I would be so pissed if they didn't." Sasuke replied sitting next to his blond friend. "Yeah I would too." Naruto answered.**_

_**Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto. "Sasuke." Naruto questioned. "Hn." Sasuke said. "If Kimiko-chan catches you doing that again she'll beat the ever living shit out of you. Again." Naruto commented. Sasuke shuddered at the memory. "Yes dobe? What do you want?" He asked. **_

"_**Did you have a crush on Kimiko-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed bright red and whipped his head around to look at Naruto. "W-what m-makes you think t-that!?!" Sasuke stuttered out. "Well you always looked at her funny. Like you were in dream land or something and she's the only girl who's ever slept over at your house. So I thought you liked her more than a friend." Naruto replied.**_

_**Sasuke looked at the ground and blushed a darker red. "W-well I did but I'm not sure about it right now. Besides my Aniki asked her out." Sasuke replied. "What!?! Why didn't you tell me!?! Do you know how that'll effect her future?" Naruto asked. **_

_**Sasuke sighed and said "It's her choice who she dates and besides you and I aren't any better off. You and I are cooperating with them." "Oh yeah you're right but why did she say yes?" Naruto asked. "I'm not the one to ask. Kim-chan is the one to ask about that." Sasuke replied.**_

"_**True." Naruto mused. Sasori jumped in front of them and said "Kimiko-chan and I have finished with breakfast and we are waiting for you two." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and said "We're coming right away."**_

_**~With the Akatsuki and Kimiko~**_

"_**Where did those two knuckle heads go off to?" Kisame asked. "They didn't go far. I sense their chakra signatures." Itachi said. "No shit un." Deidara scoffed. "Down Deidei." Kimiko said. "Aww. That's no fun Kimiko-chan un." Deidara replied pouting. "Muffin." Kimiko retorted. "That means I'm delicious then un." Deidara said with a smirk.**_

_**Kimiko blushed and said "Whatever." "Come to think of it in about a month you'll have been in the Akatsuki for a whole year." Kisame said. "Wow has it really been that long? Time sure flies when one is having fun ne?" Kimiko replied. Kisame smiled along with Deidara while Itachi smirked. "Indeed." Itachi said.**_

"_**We're back!" Naruto yelled as he jumped beside Kimiko. "Naruto be quieter. We are trying not to get caught." Sasuke said. "Bite me Teme!" Naruto said pouting. "I wouldn't ask him to do that Naruto-kun. He might actually do it." Kimiko said. Sasuke's face turned red and said "I would not!" "Sure you wouldn't Arrow. Like you wouldn't bite me." Kimiko replied rolling her eyes. "You are a different story entirely Kim-chan." Sasuke retorted.**_

"_**I know, I know but it could happen." Kimiko said. "Right. When pigs sprout wings and fly." Sasuke replied. "Well that time has come and passed. I already gave some pigs wings and they fly everyday." Kimiko retorted giggling. **_

_**Sasuke blushed and said "That's not funny Kim-chan." "Only because it means you might attempt it now." Kimiko teased. "Not in your lifetime or mine." Sasuke retorted. "Whatever. Breakfast is ready eat." Kimiko said. "Kimiko-chan aren't you going to eat with us?" Kimiko shook her head and said "Nope. Maybe another time."**_

_**Sasuke sighed and said "You really should eat breakfast with us." Shaking her head no again she disappeared in a whirl of snowflakes and lunar flower petals. "She usually eats with us. What gives?" Kisame asked. "I don't know un. Maybe she ate already or isn't in the mood to eat yeah." Deidara replied as he shrugged.**_

_**They finished eating after an hour of insults between Kisame and Naruto. "I am not a fish!" Kisame growled. "You coulda fooled me." Naruto yelled. "Shut up you brat!" Kisame screamed. "No!" Naruto retorted.**_

_**~ Meanwhile with Sasuke~**_

_**Sasuke walked from camp for some quiet. Damn did he need quiet right now. *Damn Naruto and being so loud. Couldn't the dobe be quiet just once?* Sasuke thought. He walked past a lake and saw his reflection. He noticed he looked fine but he felt different. **_

_**Sasuke sat by the lake and looked closely. "I know something is different." Sasuke said to himself. Crouching closer to the lake edge his eyes widened. "The curse mark is gone!?!" Sasuke gasped. He still felt a strange urge to take off his shirt for some reason.**_

"_**Well, might as well humor myself." Sasuke said taking off his shirt. Sasuke looked down and nearly choked on his own breath. "WHAT THE FUCK!?! I DON'T REMEMBER GETTING A TATTOO!" He screamed. On his back was a tattoo of a White Wolf with a Lunar flower in it's jaws.**_

"_**Wait. Kim-chan disappeared in a whirl of snowflakes and lunar petals. Could she have put it there?" Sasuke asked himself quietly. "Arrow?" Sasuke gasped and turned around blushing. "Kim-chan?" He asked. "Yeah it's me. What were you yelling abo- Oh, that's what you yelled about."**_

"_**Did you put this on me?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah in order to get rid of the curse mark I had to put a mark of my own. So that's why that is there." She replied pointing to the tattoo. "I figured this would be better. At least it doesn't slowly kill you or take your chakra."**_

_**Sasuke visibly relaxed a little and smiled. "Thanks Kimiko-chan. I appreciate your concern." Sasuke replied. Kimiko smiled back and said "You're welcome Arrow. Now do me a favor. Kick Kisame's ass when he makes you mad." Sasuke smirked and replied "With pleasure Kim-chan. Is this tattoo anything like the curse seal?" **_

"_**A little it gives you more strength and heightened senses along with more chakra. Other than that it's nothing like the curse seal." Kimiko answered. Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded. "Sounds great. Can't wait to test it." Sasuke said. "Glad to hear it." Kimiko replied.**_

_**Kimiko and Sasuke walked to the camp to see an irritated Deidara and Sasori. "What happened now Itachi-kun?" Kimiko asked. Itachi smirked at her and said "They are arguing about art again." Kimiko shook her head and sighed.**_

"_**Art is a bang un!" Deidara said. "No, art is everlasting. You don't know what true art is." Sasori replied. "Deidei, Saso-kun what have I told you about this!?!" Kimiko interrupted. "Art is what you believe it is and respect others opinions." Deidara and Sasori replied.**_

"_**That's right. Now stop arguing about it and let's go. Anbu will be coming to find us if the search and rescue team sent to get me doesn't." Kimiko stated. "True." Itachi replied. "Let's go Kimiko-chan un." Deidara said making one of his big clay birds. "I am going to travel down here but please take Naruto with you." Kimiko said. **_

"_**Sure. I like Naruto. Come on." Deidara smiled and invited Naruto on. "Yes!" Naruto cheered.**_

_**~ Two hours later~**_

"_**Kimiko-chan Tobi is tired! Can we rest now?" Tobi asked. "No Tobi we can't but I can make riding arrangements." Kimiko replied. "Like what pray tell?" Kisame asked. "Like this." Kimiko said before doing some hand signs. "Kim-chan?" Sasuke asked. Kimiko called chakra to her fingers and whistled loudly.**_

_**A howl was heard and Kimiko replied smiling "Here he comes." A huge black wolf the size of a medium sized house ran up beside them and Kimiko jumped on it's back. **_

"_**Come on Tobi-kun! Hop on." Kimiko said. Tobi jumped on the wolf's back and held onto Kimiko's waist tightly.**_

"_**Tobi won't be tired anymore!" Tobi said happily. "Lucky bastard." Deidara, Sasori and Sasuke mumbled. Kisame chuckled and Itachi growled. "We're almost home guys." Kimiko said. "Finally!" Naruto said. "How long until we get there?" Gaara asked. "An hour and fifteen minutes." Kimiko said.**_

"_**Maybe you, me, Sasuke and Naruto can catch up on things when we get there." Gaara said. "Sure. I don't see why not." Kimiko replied. "Cool!" Naruto yelled. "Sounds good." Sasuke said.**_


End file.
